


i used to be shy. you made me sing

by lilac_one



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_one/pseuds/lilac_one
Summary: Yeah, Abs Guy had officially become Hot Abs Guy in Jungkook’s head, later shortened to HAG so he wouldn’t feel quite so creepy. He’d spent the rest of his workout trying to not look at him, because the dude was there to stay fit, not to be gawked at by awkward loner dance majors who could go a week without talking to anyone outside of conversations necessary for class, dance, or for kicking ass at Overwatch with his high school buddies.





	i used to be shy. you made me sing

**Author's Note:**

> The following tweet came across my feed and the rest is history. I don't know who the OP is, but the translation I saw was posted by @tumblingtae.
> 
> "OP: My cousin went to a same gym as Yoongi but he didn’t know Yoongi. He told Yoongi that he is handsome and should try to be a celeb. Yoongi just smiled and said thank you. He also told me Yoongi worked out diligently and has abs."
> 
> All the thanks to my awesome cheerleaders and betas, almostblue and sugarlizard. They gave hours of their lives to this, and their suggestions and comments made it immeasurably better.
> 
> Title from Rumi's "Children Running Through."

When a flash of blond in the mirror catches Jungkook’s eye, he feels like he’s going to fly off his treadmill. Muscle memory alone keeps him from falling on his ass, but it’s his sheer stubbornness that forces him to focus on finishing his warm-up without looking around. It’s a long couple of minutes. Only once he’s come to a stop and hopped down to towel off and have some water does he allow himself to see if HAG has actually come in. 

It’s not like Jungkook times his workouts to try to see the guy or anything. Jungkook likes routine and he treats his workouts like he does his classes. At the beginning of each semester, he schedules daily gym trips around his courses and rehearsals, and makes it a point to show up at the designated time each day. So he notices which days HAG is there at the same time as he is, but he won’t alter his schedule to try to make it happen. Especially because HAG doesn’t seem to have any kind of schedule at all. While he does tend to show up at the same time on days when he’s there, Jungkook hasn’t been able to see any pattern at all to when he’s there and when he’s not. He could be there every day Jungkook is for two weeks straight and then disappear for a week or more. In the year since Jungkook first saw him, he once didn’t show up for almost three months. Jungkook was pretty certain he’d never see him again, but then he’d come in looking more tired than usual, his hair a faded green, like he’d never been gone. 

So on days HAG might be there, if Jungkook’s a little more excited to get to the gym--well, no one will ever know but him, and he’s learned to live with it. 

***

The first time Jungkook had seen HAG, it was a lower body day. He had been on the leg curl machine, and when he looked up to check the time, it hadn’t been his fault that the ab bench was in his sightline. And of course he’d had nothing to do with the guy on it setting the angle steep enough that his shirt had fallen back to reveal a perfectly defined six-pack. And it really hadn’t been Jungkook’s fault that he’d noticed. He had just been trying to see the damn clock. Maybe he'd finished his reps and let the weights down a little harder than he’d meant to because of those abs, so yeah he’d been totally embarrassed, with a blush running up his neck to cover his face. And when the noise had had the abs guy turning to see the cause of it and he’d looked straight at Jungkook, Jungkook had nearly swallowed his tongue, because his abs weren’t the only thing that was beautiful. Jungkook had practically smashed his face back into the bench, ears on fire, far more breathless than his workout caused. Cursing quietly to himself, he had gotten up and wiped down the machine. A quick peek had showed Abs Guy was paying Jungkook no mind, so he’d moved over to the next machine feeling much calmer. 

From that position, he had easily been able to see Abs Guy in mirror, but Abs Guy couldn’t really see him. Jungkook had tried to keep his attention on maintaining proper form, but his eyes had kept drifting to Abs Guy. He’d looked like he was shorter than Jungkook, with smooth skin that wasn’t much lighter on his stomach than his face. He had sparse hair on his arms and legs, and a faint trail that disappeared into his workout shorts. His features were even, neat eyebrows in dark contrast to his blond hair held off his forehead by a black sweatband, with a pink cupid’s bow mouth. Yeah, Abs Guy had officially become Hot Abs Guy in Jungkook’s head, later shortened to HAG so he wouldn’t feel quite so creepy. He’d spent the rest of his workout trying to not look at him, because the dude was there to stay fit, not to be gawked at by awkward loner dance majors who could go a week without talking to anyone outside of conversations necessary for class, dance, or for kicking ass at Overwatch with his high school buddies. 

***

Jungkook looks around nonchalantly as he snaps his water bottle closed and makes his way over to the weights at the other side of the gym. HAG is in fact there, working in the leg area. Jungkook tries not to stare, but HAG catches his eye as he walks past, giving him the little nod of recognition that all the regulars share when they see each other. Jungkook nods back, hurrying to the weights before he can do anything stupid, and starts on his arms. He makes his workout take all his attention so he can’t peek at HAG. When he moves on to pullups, he chooses to do them facing the wall to avoid temptation, so he startles when he drops down and turns around to see that HAG is right. There. 

“Sorry,” HAG mumbles. “I was wondering if you were going to bench press today, and if you were, if you’d want to spot each other?”

Jungkook can feel his face flaming, but he’s going to blame that on all the pullups he just did. “Uh, sure,” he manages to stutter out.

“Thanks for helping,” HAG says as he sets up his weights.

Jungkook somehow manages a smile. “No problem.”

Then HAG is settling on the bench looking up at Jungkook, and as Jungkook looks down to spot him, he can feel his face burning again. It’s just. So much. As HAG lifts the bar, his face is intent, his breathing measured as he inhales while lowering the weight and exhales his count as he pushes it back up. Jungkook has to look at HAG to keep him from crushing himself, it’s his job, but he’s torn between wanting to stare at him forever and needing to look away because he’s not sure he can control his expression with HAG’s arms doing what they’re doing and his face being his face. Just when Jungkook thinks he’s going to die, HAG manages one last lift, arms shaking as he raises them. “Last one,” he gasps out, and Jungkook reaches under the bar, ready to grab it if needed while HAG returns it to the stand. 

“Thanks,” HAG says, before closing his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, and stretching his arms up and shaking them out. Jungkook tries not to watch the way HAG’s stomach is moving up and and down under his shirt, but he’s pretty sure he fails, if the smirk HAG barely tries to hide as he sits up is any indication.

Jungkook replies, “No problem,” as he quickly turns to the weights on the rack behind him, convinced his face will never not be red again. He busies himself deciding how much more he wants to lift than what’s already on the bar. After a brief internal debate to figure out if it’s more impressive to press less weight with more reps or more weight with fewer reps, he opts for more weight and sets about adjusting the bar accordingly. By the time Jungkook’s ready, HAG is taking a long drink from his water bottle. Jungkook absolutely doesn’t watch the drop that rolls down his chin and neck and disappears under the line of his workout shirt. Instead he positions himself carefully and begins his lifts, hyper aware of HAG standing over him ready to help if he needs it. 

The exercise is familiar and repetitive, but it requires Jungkook’s full attention if he doesn’t want to hurt himself. Gradually, he stops thinking about HAG and loses himself what he’s doing. When he’s pretty sure he can manage one more, and just one more, he looks up at HAG. “This is it,” he says.

“Sure,” he says easily, moving to shadow Jungkook as places the bar in the stand.

Jungkook’s muscles are trembling from the effort, and he likes that. As he sits up, he can’t help but notice HAG’s eyes on his arms and he preens just a little. Jungkook loves dance, and trains hard. He tries to eat well, work out well, and gets enough sleep so he can be at the top of his game. His body is in great shape because of his efforts to get it and keep it like that, and it feels good to have someone else appreciate it even in such a small way. 

Jungkook grins at HAG. “Thanks a lot for spotting me.”

HAG’s eyes widen a little from the force of his smile, and he smiles back.

Jungkook isn’t prepared. “Wow. You’re so handsome. You should try to become an idol,” he blurts out like an idiot. He’s immediately so mortified that his hands fly up to cover his scorching face. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

He feels HAG patting his arm gently. “You’re the one that could probably bench press me.” 

Jungkook peeks through his fingers. HAG has a soft smile on his face and doesn’t seem thrown by Jungkook’s wildly dorky and inappropriate comment. He drops his hand and looks critically at HAG. “Maybe,” he says with a shrug. “But we’ll have to test that out another day.” 

That startles a laugh out of HAG, “Or maybe not.”

“Or maybe not,” Jungkook agrees. “Thanks for spotting me.”

“You said that already. But anytime and thanks to you, too,” says HAG, checking the time on the phone he’s pulled from his pocket. 

Jungkook can see has a ton of notifications, because of course a guy like HAG probably has a million friends, but he’s still kind to the mess of a kid at the gym. That sort of kicks at Jungkook’s heart. 

HAG looks up. “I gotta run. Seriously, though, I’m happy to spot you if I’m around. See ya later.”

Jungkook gives him a dorky little wave as he turns away. If the gym wasn’t pretty full, and if he didn’t still have 15 minutes left in his workout, he’d totally bang his head against the wall. Repeatedly. This is exactly why he tries not to talk to people because he always mortifies himself and it’s just not worth it. Instead he moves to the next machine.

***

“And don’t forget, we’ll be holding auditions for the three open spots in the Winter Showcase, so if you’re interested, you should start preparing now. Good job today, team.” As their dance captain Hyungwon finishes announcements, everyone moves to grab towels and water, several members flopping on the floor to catch their breath.

Jungkook feels good. He worked up a sweat, and while he’s definitely breathing hard, all the cardio at the gym has paid off. He doesn’t wish for death after practice anymore like he did when he first made the team a year ago at the start of his freshman year. He steps over a few bodies to grab his water and relaxes against the wall near the door to drink it. He’ll need to dry off before heading out, but his next class isn’t for a couple of hours, so he has time to cool down before heading home to shower and eat lunch. He tips his head back against the mirror, closes his eyes to picture the choreo of the last song, and runs it in his head as he finishes his water.

Slowly the room empties, and Jungkook opens his eyes just as Hyungwon is leaving.

He stops in front of Jungkook and smiles down at him. “You worked hard today, Jungkook, like you always do. You should really audition for one of the open spots for Showcase.”

Jungkook can feel his eyes widening in surprise and glances around the room to see if anyone else is hearing this. But it’s only Jimin deep in conversation with that friend of his who often comes by to meet him, and Lisa, Mina, and Ara who are clearly running through their Showcase piece. None of them are paying the least bit of attention to his conversation.

“Uh. Thanks? Since I’m already in the group dances and that number with Minhyuk and Jooheon, well, I didn’t want to seem…” he trails off, not quite sure how to phrase how he feels about trying to do too much, being greedy about performing, even though if he thought he could, he’d be in every number. There's no feeling in the world better than flying across the stage, alone or in perfect synchronization with his teammates, letting himself physically embody the story the music is telling. 

Hyungwon nods his head. “Yeah. I get that. But honestly, no one will think you’re overstepping. Every person on this team loves to dance, to perform, and wants to do it as much as possible. So think about it, okay?”

“Sure,” Jungkook says.

“See you tomorrow, then,” Hyungwon says before walking out. 

Jungkook slowly wipes his face off and runs his towel over his hair, mentally running through the list of routines he could have in shape for auditions. There's this one Bangtan Bomb song he's been messing around with, but it's so far from finished. He stands and faces the mirror, softly humming the melody while running through the first bit.

"Hey, that's Bangtan Bomb!" Jimin's friend says, startling Jungkook out of his head. "You gonna dance to them, too?"

"Ya, Taehyung! Leave Jungkook alone!" Jimin lightly swats at the back of his friend's head and turns to Jungkook. "I'm sorry. He's nosy. He didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Don't worry about it. And no, I'm not dancing to them. I don't think I'm actually auditioning for any of the slots. I just like their music, so…" Jungkook trails off awkwardly.

"Aren't they the best," Taehyung says earnestly. "And they're _so_ hot. Aren't they, Jimin?" He elbows Jimin and gives him a knowing look.

Jimin pushes him away. "Shut up. You're so annoying."

"But they're hot," Taehyung prompts, laughing.

Jimin gives in and laughs, too. "Yes, they're hot." He smiles at Jungkook, including him in the joke.

Jungkook just shrugs.

Taehyung looks offended. "Do you have eyes? Even if you're straight you have to appreciate the beauty that is Bangtan Bomb. Their dimples and their angel faces...Wait. Please. It can’t be. It’s not. It’s not. It's not because… they're gay, is it? Are you,” his voice drops to a whisper, “a homophobe?"

Jungkook can feel himself turning red, and waves his hands at Taehyung, trying to get him to stop talking. "I'm not a homophobe. I'm bi. It's not that they're gay. I didn't even know they were."

"How can you be a fan and not know they're gay?" Taehyung says, now looking suspicious.

"I said I like their music. I never said I was a fan. I don't even know what they look like, let alone the details of their personal lives!" Jungkook says.

"How can you not know what they look like? Jimin," Taehyung starts grabbing at Jimin's phone, "show him a picture.”

"No. Don't," Jungkook practically shouts, throwing his hand over his eyes, but he can totally guess at the look that passes between Jimin and Taehyung because he knows he’s being a freak again. He lowers his voice back down to normal. "I don't want to know what they look like. Please."

"You can look at us," Jimin says reassuringly. "My phone is away."

"Explain?" Taehyung asks.

Jungkook shrugs again. "It's a long story. And it's boring." He busies himself packing up his bag, changing his shoes, and pulling on his beanie to cover the horribleness that is no doubt happening to his hair after rehearsal, hoping it will put a stop to this very awkward, very Jungkook conversation. He always manages to make it weird. It's why he never talks to anyone unless he has to.

But when he looks up, Jimin and Taehyung are still there and it seems like they're waiting for him. He straightens and tosses his bag over his shoulder. "Uh, good talk? See you later." His face is still flaming and he hopes anyone that sees him will assume it's from exertion at practice and not because he's a giant idiot who can’t handle simple interaction without coming across as the biggest weirdo in all humanity.

"Yeah, no," Taehyung says, tossing his arm over Jungkook's shoulder. "You're coming to lunch with us and telling the whole story, which I'm sure is not boring at all."

Which is how Jungkook finds himself in the café in the lobby of the arts building eating lunch with company for the first time in ages.

They at least let him grab a salad with grilled chicken and an iced coffee before they begin the interrogation.

“Stor-y. Stor-y. Stor-y,” Taehyung begins to chant softly.

Jimin smiles ruefully. “He once got a craving for noodles and poked me in the side, repeating the word “ramen” for 45 minutes until I caved. So I’m sorry, but I’m pretty sure the only way to get him to stop is to tell him the story.”

“Taehyung. I promise I’ll tell you the story. After I eat. I just finished rehearsal and if I don’t get food in me now, I’m going to pass out,” Jungkook says.

It works. Taehyung shoves a giant bite of his burger into his mouth, and Jungkook can actually enjoy his lunch. Jimin and Taehyung chatter about people Jungkook doesn’t know, but it’s okay. Apparently Namjoon managed to severely damage his thumb in the process of accidentally destroying an amp and needed 10 stitches. He keeps forgetting his hand is bandaged and nearly knocked Soekjin out going for a hug. It’s only his years of Namjoon experience that had him dodging out of the way at the last second. The same cannot be said for one of the framed photos in their hall. Namjoon, Jungkook decides, sounds like an absolute menace, and while Jungkook cannot imagine he’ll ever meet this guy, he makes a mental note to stay on his toes for his own safety if he ever does. 

Eventually Taehyung gets up to throw out their trash and Jimin’s doing something on his phone, smiling fondly as he types, and Jungkook gets a second to breathe. It lasts just until Taehyung gets back. On his return, he flips his chair backwards, straddles it, drops his elbows on the table and rests his head on his hands. He gives Jungkook a huge grin and says, “Jiminie, stop texting your hot boyfriend. It’s story time.” 

Jimin puts down his phone and knocks Taehyung’s elbow in retaliation, and Taehyung nearly smacks his head on the table at the sudden loss of support, but he doesn’t seem at all fazed, just continues to look intently at Jungkook.

“Okay,” Jungkook starts, nervously licking his lips. “But I’m warning you, it’s not a story. It’s just a stupid...thing. It’s not even interesting at all.”

Taehyung interrupts, “We’ll be the judge of that.” 

“Fine. I have an older sister, Soomi, and she’s so into music. She’s always loved it, and she really understands it - all the complicated, technical stuff, music history from like, classical to rock to pop and all the genres in between, what makes a song good to listen to. Just, everything. And for as long as I can remember, she’s taught me whatever she’s learned and shared whatever she’s into with me.”

Jimin sighs, “Aw, that’s sweet. You’re so lucky.” 

“Like your boyfriend hasn’t taught you everything about music,” Taehyung says, poking Jimin in the side and then grabbing his finger when he goes to poke back. “Now hush. We have a story to hear.”

Jungkook waits a second, but Jimin just nods, so Jungkook continues. “When I was maybe 11 and she was about 13, Soomi went nuts for this one boyband. Their first album was fine. Their second album was not as fine. And their third album sucked. But Soomi, who’s a music connoisseur mind you, didn’t care. She just loved them anyway. She knew all their names, and birthdays, and details about their families, where they grew up, the names of their pets. She was obsessed and all she talked about was how cute they were and what they wore for all their stages and interviews. She got so caught up in their image that she didn’t even care that their music was awful.”

“How very teenage of her,” Jimin says wryly.

“Look. I know now. I understand, okay. But when I was 11, I just didn’t get it. And I didn’t want that to ever happen to me - where I got so caught up in all the meaningless crap about a group that I couldn’t hear their music anymore. So I promised myself I wouldn’t. I decided that I wouldn’t read anything about any musicians. Or even find out what they look like because I want to judge whatever I’m listening to on its merits, not on how good-looking the artist is. And yeah, I was 11 when I decided. But now it’s a habit. And maybe it’s a little silly, but I like what I like because it speaks to me, not because my, you know,” Jungkook gestures vaguely in the direction of his lap, ”is speaking for me.”

“That is so adorable,” Taehyung says. “And you’ve stuck to that for how many years?”

“I’m 19 now.”

Jimin says, “Wow. Eight years. And you’ve never been tempted to find out more about any artist?”

“Nope.”

“Hmm. Does that mean you’ve never been to see live music? Because I totally respect your wanting to appreciate music for the music, but missing out on the energy and beauty of live show? Not sure it’s worth it,” Jimin says. 

“I guess? I mean, since I’ve never been, I don’t know what I’m missing to know I’m missing out. And I get that energy from performing myself, you know?” 

“That was not boring,” Taehyung declares. “But I gotta get across campus for my next class. Gimme your phone.”

“Why?”

Taehyung looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “So I can put in my contact info?”

“Why?”

“Are you serious?”

Jimin pats Taehyung’s arm. “Hey, now. Now that I think about it, I’ve never really seen you hanging out with anyone, Jungkook. Taehyung knows everyone, so he doesn’t get that not everyone is like that. You don’t have to give him your phone, but you’re an interesting guy, and lunch was fun. So if you’d want to maybe hang out again sometime, we could trade numbers? If not, it’s cool.”

Once again, Jungkook can feel himself blushing. His ability to make things uncomfortable for everyone involved every. Single. Time. Is going to kill him one day. Instead of dying on the spot, he manages to stammer out, “No. That’s okay. Uh. Numbers are good.” and practically throws his phone at Jimin before giving in to the urge to knock his head on the table. “Sorry I’m such a weirdo.”

Both Jimin and Taehyung giggle at that. He feels one of them gently patting his shoulder. “Aw, don’t worry. It’s charming. You’re an adorable awkward bunny and I want to take you home with me and take care of you forever,” Taehyung says, and Jungkook hadn’t thought there was any way he could feel more embarrassed, but nope, he’d been wrong.

He feels his phone being shoved under his arm and hears chairs scraping back. “This was fun. See you soon!” And with a final pat on the shoulder, their footsteps fade away. 

When he’s sure they’re gone, Jungkook sits up and rubs his hand over his face. His phone lights up with a notification, probably related to Overwatch that night, but when he pulls it over and unlocks it, he sees he’s been added to a group chat with TaeTae and Chim. There’s already a message from Chim.

  
**Chim**  
Hey. Any chance you could stay after practice tomorrow night? I have something I want to run by you.

Jungkook mentally reviews his schedule in his head. Practice is at the end of the day tomorrow. If he wakes up early and finishes up his essay before the gym and his 10 am class instead of after, and does his music theory before rehearsal instead of after, he should be able to make it work.

  
**Kookie**  
I should be able to make that work. What’s up?

**Chim**  
Nothing bad. Should be fun. We’ll talk tomorrow.

Jungkook gathers his stuff and heads for home to get cleaned up before his next class. He can’t quite figure out what just happened, but he thinks maybe it’s something good. 

***

Back in high school, mornings were Jungkook’s mortal enemy. The first time he woke up only to realize he was in his second period class with no memory of how he got there, he was so startled that he choked on his own spit and got sent out by the teacher to get water to stop his coughing fit. Between Soomi getting him up and to the building, and his friends herding him through the halls, Jungkook slept through more of his morning classes than he wanted to consider. It was only halfway through Soomi’s last year of high school, with her departure looming, that he was forced to figure out how to get himself up and out in the morning. 

He does just fine now, but only because he’s learned that he has to get at least 7 hours of sleep, and his alarm has to be out of arm’s reach of his bed. He’s super careful about setting reminders when he plays Overwatch or has extra time at the dance studio at night so he’ll stop early enough to keep to his bedtime. It’s embarrassing that he has to do it, but he’s well aware that the one time he let himself be talked into staying up too late by his Overwatch team, he barely woke up with enough time to get to his first class, had to come back to his room after that class to finish an assignment and get his stuff for the rest of the day, and lost his gym time because of it. That made him even crankier, and the whole day just sucked. And it wasn’t worth it. 

So he avoids situations where he’ll have to duck out to make it home early enough to get to bed on time, which, he’s a college student. So that means he avoids most social interaction. He’s so busy anyway with going to classes, doing his coursework, and dancing that he rarely has time to feel lonely. 

And he kind of figures that the sleep thing, the no-life thing, they both just add to the long list that makes him a freak. More proof he should keep to himself. 

But for some reason, even though it means he has to change up his routine, he’s curious about what Jimin wants. So he opts to have dinner at home that night so he can work on his essay while he eats, and he limits his Overwatch playing to an hour so he can go to bed early enough to wake up with enough time to proof his essay before hitting the gym, clearing up time between class and rehearsal for his other homework. 

All in all, by the time Jungkook gets to the dance studio, he’s feeling pretty good. He’s happy with how his essay came out and that he turned it in early, and all his other assignments are complete. And as a bonus, HAG was coming into the gym that morning as Jungkook was leaving, and gave him a wide smile and a “Hey there.” So when Jimin joins him to stretch before practice, Jungkook is unusually relaxed about it. 

“What’s up, Jungkook?” Jimin asks as he drops to the floor, folding himself in half to start his warm up.

“Not much. You?”

Jimin starts giggling as he switches into his next stretch. “Ah, Taehyung was supposed to meet me for lunch, but because I wasn’t there to stop him, he took the route that goes by the park and got distracted by all the dogs there. By the time he showed up, I was done eating and had to leave for class.”

“That wasn’t so nice of him.”

“Nah. That’s Tae. He sent me a million pictures of all the cute dogs, so I knew where he was. And no one can be mad when there are dogs. Believe me, this happens all the time. There’s a reason I don’t let him go that way when we’re together.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket, opens up something on it, and shoves it at Jungkook. “Look. They’re so cute! Guaranteed to make anyone smile!”

Jungkook takes the phone and starts looking through the pictures. Sure enough, there are a million selcas of Taehyung with a bunch of dogs. And Jungkook has to admit he doesn’t know which is cuter, the dogs or Taehyung with an enormous smile.

Jungkook scrolls through the pictures until a picture comes up of a laughing Jimin with his face smooshed up against another laughing guy. They look so happy and together, Jungkook is sure this has to be Jimin’s boyfriend, and the reason he spends so much time smiling at his phone. 

Jungkook is shocked by the tiny spark of jealousy that shoots through him. He keeps himself so busy and scheduled that he doesn’t give himself time to think about what it would be like to have a romantic relationship. He can’t even imagine what it would be like to have friends other than his group from high school, who had all met so young that they didn’t realize what a dork Jungkook was until he felt comfortable with someone. By the time they were old enough to know, whenever they met new people, they automatically acted as a buffer until he got past his shyness and could be normal. 

Jungkook hands back the phone. “Cute. I miss my dog.”

“Aww. Do you have pictures?”

Jungkook slides his phone out of his pocket, pulls up a picture, and hands his phone to Jimin. “He’s a mutt. His name is Cloudie.”

“He’s so smooshy and cute!” Jimin says. “You have to show Taehyung. I’m texting it to him.”

“What?”

Jimin gives him his phone back. The screen is open to their group chat.

**Kookie**  
It’s Chim. Look at Jungkook’s adorable pup!

**TaeTae**  
What’s his name? I want to pet him and love him and cuddle him.

**Kookie**  
It’s me. His name is Cloudie. My sister named him.

**TaeTae**  
Dogs are the best. Can’t wait to see you after practice. Work hard, both of you!

 **Chim**  
Thanks. Gotta finish warming up. We’re about to start.

**Kookie**  
See you soon.

Today’s rehearsal is for group numbers for Showcase, so Jungkook moves to one of the small studios to work with Jooheon and Minhyuk. He walks behind them, Minhyuk draped over Jooheon whispering in his ear, both of them laughing. Jooheon shrugs Minhyuk off, and so Minhyuk turns to walk backwards, giving Jungkook a huge smile. “Jungkook, doesn’t Jooheon look so pretty today. He’s all soft and fluffy! I just want to cuddle him forever.”

Jooheon gives him a ineffective shove. “Ugh, Minhyuk. You just want to kiss all the boys!”

“Mmm. Not all.”

“Just most?” Jooheon retorts.

Minhyuk tips his head back and forth. “Yep. Just most of them. How bout you, Jungkookie?”

“How about me what?” he replies.

Jooheon giggles. “Minhyuk wants to know if you kiss boys because he wants to set you up with one of his friends if you do.”

“Jooheon!” Minhyuk gives him a real shove and he bounces off the wall, still laughing, then opens the door to the studio.

“Um.” Jungkook follows them in, not entirely sure what’s going on, and not entirely sure he likes it, whatever it is.

Minhyuk must read it on his face because he backtracks pretty quick. “It’s okay. You don’t have to answer! It’s none of our business.”

“Well. I mean. I do kiss boys. And girls. Theoretically?”

Minhyuk continues. “It’s just you seem like a great guy, and a friend of ours really liked your number at last year’s Final Showcase, and he’s seen some of our practice videos for this dance, and he’s interested in getting to know you.”

Jungkook can feel the heat rising up his neck over his face. He has eyes and a mirror and knows objectively he dances well and isn’t ugly, but the idea that someone might actually want to meet him because of the way he looks makes him uncomfortable and shy. They’re bound to be disappointed when they actually get to know him, and he isn’t interested in hooking up. 

“Um. That’s. Nice, I guess. Thanks for thinking of me? But I’m not really interested in meeting anyone right now.”

Jooheon smiles widely at him. “No harm, no foul. Couldn’t hurt to ask. Now let’s actually practice before Hyungwon shows up and kicks our asses for wasting time.”

***

Jungkook collects his phone and water from the side of the studio after rehearsal. He has 23 notifications from his group chat with Taehyung and Jimin. They’re all from Taehyung and they’re all dogs. Jimin wasn’t wrong - dogs do make him smile. 

Minhyuk slings his arm over Jungkook’s shoulder as they walk back to the main studio. “Whatcha looking at?” 

“Dogs! Look.” Jungkook tilts his phone so Minhyuk can see his screen.

“That looks like the work of Taehyung.”

“It is. He really does know everybody, doesn’t he.”

“He’s a friendly guy. Since he’s a vocal major and photography minor, he knows the entire music and visual arts departments, and because he and Jimin have been besties since ever, he knows the entire dance department, too,” Jooheon says.

Just as Jungkook is about to open the door to the studio, Jooheon stops him with a touch to his arm. “Listen, about earlier. We’re so sorry and we hope we didn’t make things too awkward. You work so hard all the time, and we really respect that. We like dancing with you. And we like you.”

Minhyuk hooks his chin over Jooheon’s shoulder. “What he said.”

Jungkook shrugs and gives a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. We’re good.” 

Both boys beam at him. 

“Great!” Minhyuk says, jumping up on Jooheon’s back, Jooheon grabbing his legs like he isn’t even surprised by it. “Take me to my water!”

Jungkook holds open the door for Jooheon to carry Minhyuk in and follows them. Only a few people are still there, including Jimin, who’s running through his solo with Hyungwon. 

“One more time, Chim, and then we’ll call it a day,” Jungkook hears Hyungwon say, so he gets his towel from his bag and sits down to watch him.

Jimin is dancing to Drake’s Own It. Everyone knows Jimin graduated from his arts high school as the top contemporary dancer, one of the best the school had ever produced. When he dances, he flows like water from one move to the next, all grace and clean lines. But he’s been working on hip hop and street pretty intensely since he got to college, and this routine shows off his skills. His movements are sharp and precise. If Jungkook’s totally honest with himself, at the part where Jimin goes from sitting to thrusting up with one hand casually grasping his crotch, weight on his feet and the other hand, knees coming together and then apart, it’s also very hot. 

It kind of astonishes Jungkook, how he’s all mochi and adorable and Chimmy with his huge smile and big laugh when he’s running around outside the studio, but totally transforms when he’s dancing. Sometimes he’s ethereal, moving like he's not bound by the laws of gravity, and sometimes he’s just unimaginably sexy, like now. Jungkook looks around and realizes everyone still there has stopped what they’re doing to watch Jimin, and every single one of them is as captivated as Jungkook is. 

When Jimin comes to the end of the routine, they all burst into applause. Jimin goes red and ducks his head, but Taehyung, who had apparently come in while Jungkook was watching Jimin, flings himself at him and tousles his hair. “You’re awesome and amazing and damn, that was so sexy. Hobi’s going’s to be so hot for you.”

Jimin brushes him off. “Hey, Hobi’s always hot for me.”

“True. It’s actually kind of gross,” Taehyung complains. 

“You love us.”

Taehyung looks down and shakes his head. “Sadly, I do.” Then he spots Jungkook and comes over, giving him a huge hug in spite of the fact that Jungkook just danced hard for the past 3 hours and totally looks and smells like it. “Hi, Jungkookie. We’re going to have so much fun and it’s gonna be great.”

“Um. Okay? What are we doing?”

“We’re letting Jimin catch his breath. Then we have a video to show you. And then we have a question for you.” says Taehyung.

Jimin gives Taehyung a look. “We do, do we?”

Taehyung just grins. “I guess technically Jimin wants to show you a video and ask you a question, but since we’re BFFBs, anything from him is from us both.”

“B-f-f-b?” Jungkook mouths.

Taehyung actually laughs at that. “B-f-f-b! Best friends from birth. Sometimes it’s b-double-f-b, but either way, we’re platonic soulmates for life.” He squeezes Jimin’s cheeks, and drops a peck on his forehead. 

Jimin doesn’t even react to any of it, instead slipping out of Taehyung’s grip, finishing his water and fishing his phone out of his bag. He taps on it for a minute and then hands it to Jungkook. “Let me know what you think.”

The phone is open to a video, Jimin and another guy frozen on the screen. Jungkook recognizes him as the same guy from the selca he saw earlier when Jimin was showing him the dog pictures. When he hits play, a beautiful clear voice is singing about being so far away, and Jimin is floating around the other guy. Jimin freezes behind him when the intro verse starts, a raspy rap about not knowing what you want and being pushed down the conventional path, and the guy starts moving. It feels like street dancing - a combination of pop and lock, hip-hop, krump, all sharp, crisp movements in time to the lyrics. 

When the first verse starts, Jimin picks up the counter melody, still in the background of the dancing happening in front of him. The chorus kicks in, the female vocalist again, and the two men effortlessly switch places, the guy still as Jimin moves in front, leaping and spinning like the dream being sung about. When the rapper begins again, for a moment both dancers are moving together, Jimin fluid, the other man precise. The dancers continue to switch off following the vocals, until near the end, both vocalists are working together. Jimin and the guy fall into sync with the choreography, but each keeping to his own style, weaving around each other to create a stunning contrast, one all angles, the other curves, until the final “dream” when they come to a stop entangled but not touching. Jungkook feels a little breathless just from watching.

“Wow. That’s unbelievable. Is that Hobi you’re dancing with?” 

“Yep. He choreographed the whole thing. He’s so talented and works so hard.” Jimin beams with pride for his boyfriend and Jungkook can’t help but smile back. 

Taehyung says, “Stop bragging on your amazing boyfriend and ask him already.”

Jimin levels a mock glare at Taehyung. “I’m getting to it. Jeez. One of these days, Tae….” Then he says to Jungkook, “So. I really want to audition this for the Showcase, and I’d love it if you’d be my partner and take Hobi’s part.”

“Seriously?” Jungkook can’t believe it. Why would Jimin, one of the stars of the dance department in general and the team, too, want to dance with him?

Jimin smiles softly at him. “Seriously.”

Jungkook opens his mouth to ask why him, but before he can, Jimin continues. “I want you because everyone knows you learn all our routines quickly, you have excellent technique, you work really hard, and you always put the team first. Plus, I like you and want to get to know you better. When you joined the team, I hoped we’d get to work together in a smaller group. We’ve been dancing together for a year, and we still barely know each other. This is the perfect chance to fix that.”

Jungkook is a little stunned. He knows how hard he works, but it feels great to know the team recognizes it, too. It’s flattering that one of the main dancers not only wants to do a routine with him, but also wants to know him more. He’s already into the first semester of his second year and hasn’t made any friends at university yet. He’s well aware that it’s because he intentionally avoids it, but maybe it’s time to rethink that. Realistically, it’s likely that he’ll scare Jimin away with his general Jungkook-ness, but at least he’ll be sticking around long enough to audition. If they’re lucky enough to earn a spot, they’ll have to practice together until the Showcase, which might give him time to get past his shyness. 

“Okay,” he finally says. 

Taehyung grabs Jimin by both shoulders and gives him a little shake. “Told you he’d say yes.” he says.

Jimin rolls his eyes and pats him back patronizingly. “You did. You were right. Great job, Taehyung.” 

“Well if you’re going to be that way, Jungkook can be my new BFFB.” 

“Except you haven’t known him since birth,” Jimin points out, unperturbed.

“Pfft. Details.” Taehyung flaps his hand dismissively before throwing his arm around Jungkook. “Will you be my new BFFB, Kookie?”

Jungkook has to laugh. “How about we start with f and move on from there?” he suggests.

“Sold. Now let’s go get dinner and coordinate our practice schedule.”

“Ours, Tae?” Jimin asks. “You planning to be there?”

Taehyung pouts a little. “Absolutely. I don’t want you to have fun without me.”

“Fine. We’ll see what we can do, but if we can’t find a time that works for all of us, you’re done.” Jimin says sternly.

“I guess that makes sense. Now, Jungkook, I feel a need for pizza coming on. That work for you?”

As they pack up and head for the pizzeria, Jungkook can’t believe this is his life. It seems like he may actually be making friends, and he’s getting to learn the sickest choreo with an amazing partner. He can’t help smiling as he follows Jimin and Taehyung out the door. 

***

Jungkook cannot focus on his reading. He’s all set up in his favorite spot in the library, he’s got his study playlist on, his highlighters all lined up, and he’s just read the same sentence at least 7 times and still has no idea what it means. He closes his eyes, slowly breathing in for 10 counts, then out for 10 counts, but it doesn’t help. He tries again. And once more. But the jittery feeling that travels from the pit of his stomach to his throat and makes every muscle tense up with the need to move is still still there. And it sucks. He can tell he’s involuntarily bouncing his toes inside his shoes, and experience tells him that he won’t be able to relieve his discomfort unless he actually does some full-on exercise. 

He knows it will help, but he’s also worried about what it will do to his schedule. But sitting here not doing his reading isn’t going to keep him on track either. Reluctantly, he returns the article to its folder and packs up his bag. Some fresh air will do him good.

His plans to go out for a run are crushed when he gets outside. It’s raining hard enough that running outside would be foolish; the chances of slipping and injuring himself or catching a cold just aren’t worth the payoff. Instead he heads for the gym. He keeps a set of clean workout clothes in his locker there, and his running shoes are in his bag. His stomach still feels anxious, so he pulls up his hood and starts to jog. He’s fairly damp by the time he arrives, and he’s grateful he’s hitting that slow time between the after-work and after-dinner crowds at the gym. 

After stowing his bag in his locker and changing, he makes his way to his preferred treadmill - the one on the end separated from the rest by a support column - happy to see it’s available and most of the other equipment deserted. He sets the song he’s dancing to with Jimin on repeat, puts in his earbuds, and starts off. He slowly loses himself in picturing the choreography. Jungkook knows it’s not so common, but he always picks up complicated choreo best when he can watch it over and over until he can see it in his head, and then try to do it. 

Now that he’s really moving, that awful restless feeling is gone. He’s so focused on the dance that he loses track of everything around him. By the time he’s ready to cool down and snaps out of his daze, the gym is slowly filling up for the evening.

“You’re really fast,” says a voice from the treadmill next him. In the mirror reflection, he realizes that HAG is running on the treadmill right next to his, earphones around his neck. He continues, “I tried to match you for a bit, but after a couple of minutes, I just couldn’t keep up the pace.”

Jungkook knows he’s blushing. HAG was running. Next to him. And he didn’t even notice. He someone manages to stutter out, “Uh, thanks? I run a lot and I guess I zoned out.”

“I’m sure you have lots of deep thoughts to occupy your mind,” HAG says with just a hint of a smile.

“Not really. Just running choreo in my head,” Jungkook replies without thinking.

“Choreo?” 

“Oh! Yeah. Um, I’m a.” Words fail him for a moment, and Jungkook finds himself awkwardly gesturing at himself. “Dance major. I’m learning a new piece for an audition, and it helps if I picture it? In my head? While I’m trying to get it down?”

“I get that,” HAG says, to Jungkook’s surprise. “Sometimes, when I’m writing a song, I have to play it out mentally over and over before I can even start to try to write it down.”

“You write music? That’s so cool!” And ugh. Now he’s being weird and over-enthusiastic, but HAG doesn’t seem bothered by it.

“It is. I like it. I can’t imagine not doing it even if no one ever hears it but my friends, you know?” 

Jungkook nods. “I get it. Even if I can’t ever make a living dancing, I know I’ll always find a way to do it for myself. In my living room, or out at a club, or whatever.”

HAG nods, too. “Yeah.”

Jungkook nervously fiddles with his phone, accidentally pressing the home key and lighting up the screen. It’s 7:30 and he has to shower, eat dinner, and finish up his reading. Hopefully he’ll be able to focus since he needs the content to be prepared for class the next day. “Oh. It’s later than I thought. I gotta go. Have a good rest of your run.”

“Have a good night!” HAG says with a smile as he replaces his earphones over his ears.

“You, too,” Jungkook says, with a dorky wave as he turns, instantly wanting to punch himself in the face for it. Head down, he rushes out the door to the locker room. Out the window, it’s still raining. Since he’s just going to get soaked walking home, he decides against showering at gym. Plus, he really, really doesn’t want to see HAG in the locker room. Because he was so out of it, he has no idea what time HAG came in and he just can’t risk it today. 

So he packs up his bag and walks out. And instead of feeling the usual embarrassment over his interaction with HAG, he feels kind of good that he had an actual conversation in which he learned something real about him, something that he liked, something to make his little crush feel less creepy. Plus, there’s a hot shower and leftover pizza waiting in his room. 

When Jungkook falls into bed on time, with his reading done, annotated, and understood, his bag packed for the next day, and his first dance practice with Jimin to look forward to, he can’t help but feel satisfied.

***

In the morning, Jungkook is just nervous. He knows all the visualization he’s done will help, but it’s Jimin, who is always the first after Hyungwon to pick up new choreography. And they don’t have so long to get it into shape before the audition. He really, really wants to do this, but maybe it’s too much. Then his phone dings.

 **Chim**  
So excited to dance with you!

 **TaeTae**  
I’m bringing coffee. What do you want?

**Kookie**  
You don’t have to.

**Chim**  
He’s going to bring you something, so you might as well choose.

**Kookie**  
Fine. Thank you. I’ll take a small black coffee.

**TaeTae**  
That’s gross. You will not. Who do you think you are? Yoongi?

**Kookie**  
Who’s Yoongi?

**Chim**  
Hobi’s roommate. Seriously, though. Not black coffee. I’m getting a chai tea. It’s good.

**Kookie**  
What if I like black coffee?

**TaeTae**  
You don’t, though. Stop trying to pick the cheapest thing. Do you want caffeine or not?

**Kookie**  
Fine. An Americano with a splash of cream and a splenda.

**TaeTae**  
Thank you. See you soon.

When Jungkook gets to the practice room they reserved 10 minutes early, Jimin is already there, fiddling with his tablet and the sound system.

“Good morning, Kookie! This is going to be so great!” Jimin practically bounds over to give him a hug.

Jungkook doesn’t really know what to do with that, so he clumsily pats Jimin back just as Taehyung steps through the door with a cheery, “The caffeine has arrived! For the low, low cost of a group hug.”

Before Jungkook has time to react, Taehyung drapes himself over Jungkook’s back and Jimin’s quick reflexes are all that saves the coffee tray. 

Jimin laughs and gives them both a quick squeeze with one arm before stepping back. “Time to stretch.” Tae lets go and Jimin hands Jungkook his coffee, takes his tea, and pushes the carrier back at Taehyung. 

They spend the next several minutes stretching and drinking their beverages. When Jimin determines they’re warmed up enough to not injure themselves, he goes over to the music. “I thought we could start with the Rainism and Mirotic choreo to get us moving a little before we tackle So Far Away.”

Jungkook shrugs. “Sounds good.”

By the time they finish both songs, Jungkook is feeling loose and more relaxed than he’s been since he woke up. 

When they break their final poses, Taehyung, who’s planted himself in the corner with his phone and coffee, gives them a little “Woohoo!”

Jimin’s grin lights up his face as he pulls up the So Far Away video on the tablet. “I actually know Hobi’s part pretty well, so how about I break it down for you to start and we’ll see how it goes?”

 

“Sounds good. I’ve watched the video a million times, so I have some idea of it. Let’s do this.”

Jimin really does know Hobi’s part, and he’s a good teacher. He knows the right number of steps to put together into one sequence, and he seems to know exactly which ones Jungkook will be able to do as is, and which need to be taken apart and taught at half speed. With Taehyung’s soft encouragement spurring them on, before he knows it, Jungkook’s alarm is sounding, letting them know it’s been two hours and their time in the room is almost up. They run everything from the start one more time - they’ve gotten through about the first third of the choreo - and as they’re drying off and gulping down some water, Taehyung looks up from his phone. “Hobi says it looks great. You’re doing so well, Kookie, just like we knew you would.”

“You recorded our practice?” Jungkook asks, not altogether happy that he didn’t know that was happening. It makes him really uncomfortable for other people to see him dance unless he’s got it down and feels like he’s showing his best effort. But he’s not sure he wants to make a big deal out of it with Taehyung, either. He doesn’t want to seem any weirder than he has to, and he’s not sure if they’re friends enough to be honest. 

Taehyung grins up at him. “Just the last run-through. I sent it to you, too. I know Jimin likes to watch himself as he’s learning so he can correct mistakes before they become muscle memory. I thought you might like that, too? Did I mess up?”

Jungkook can’t help but smile back and it makes him brave. “Naw. It’ll be helpful to have. But you know, it’s kind of creepy to record people without their permission or knowledge, and then to show it to other people. Next time you should maybe ask.”

Taehyung nods. “Fair enough. And I’m sorry. I’m so used to sharing all of Jimin’s dances with Hobi that I didn’t think. Next time can I record you? I promise I won’t share it with anyone but you and Jimin unless I ask first.”

Jungkook can feel the tension bleed out of his shoulders. He communicated like an adult and it didn’t scare Taehyung away. “Deal.”

“I’m going to buy you a snack to make it up to you.” 

“You don’t have to do that! It’s fine. Plus, you already bought me coffee this morning.”

Jimin had been silent, busy on his phone, but when he hears Jungkook protesting, he speaks up. “Kookie, Kookie, Kookie, have you learned nothing? There’s no point in fighting Taehyung on this.”

“Okay.” Jungkook repacks his towel and water and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Lead the way, Taehyung.”

“Tae and Hobi were telling the truth. You did great today. I’m so excited to for you to learn the rest so we can dance together,” Jimin says as he follows Jungkook out the door.

After their snack, Jungkook has enough time to go home to shower before his next class. As he stands under the spray, he can’t help but feel a little happy. Not only did the rehearsal go well, Jimin and Taehyung had included him in their conversation over food afterwards, and when he got awkward, teased him about it in a way that makes him feel like they aren’t going to go running in the opposite direction when they see him coming. And maybe, just maybe they think of him as a friend.

***

When Jungkook gets the gift of his first class of the day being cancelled because the professor has the flu, he immediately knows how he’ll use the time instead. He has an interval training routine involving cardio, weights, and ab work that he really likes, but can only do it when the gym is super slow because there’s only one space that works for it. Since he doesn’t have class, he should be able to hit the sweet spot after all the pre-work exercisers are done but before the mid-morning ones roll in.

He’s psyched that, as expected, the gym is basically empty when he arrives, and the spot he wants is available. In fact, there’s only one other person there, someone who Jungkook doesn’t recognize. He quickly sets up and then puts on the playlist he made just for this workout, one he’s particularly proud of both for the perfect combination of songs to keep him pumped up and for inserting timer beeps so he knows when to switch between exercises. He hops on the treadmill to start, letting the rhythmic slap of his feet take all his attention.

He loves when he gets lost in exercise. He has to pay close attention to how he’s holding his body to keep proper form so he doesn’t hurt himself. And maybe it’s vain, but he appreciates the feeling of his muscles acting together to execute each action perfectly. Even though he knows it’s silly, he can’t help but picture them getting bigger and stronger as he moves. All the tension, all the stress from his classes and performances and finally, maybe, making friends slowly disappears. He knows there are people that hate working out, but he thinks that if they could ever feel what he feels when he’s in the zone, they’d be addicted, too. 

He’s just getting back on the elliptical for the third cycle when HAG walks in. He’s so in the headspace of his workout that for once, it doesn’t even faze him. He gives HAG a quick nod and smile and then falls back into himself. When he switches stations at the end of his cardio interval, he can see in the mirror that HAG has noticed, but he can’t be bothered to care, even when he catches HAG watching again when he starts his stomach crunches. When they make eye contact, HAG must take it as permission of some kind, because he comes over to Jungkook and starts talking.

Jungkook hastily pulls one earbud out, leaving the other one in so he can still hear his music and the timer. “Sorry? I couldn’t hear you…”

“I was just asking if you’d mind if I joined you? I’ve heard about interval training but I’ve never tried.”

“Uh, sure? You need hand weights - maybe start with 5 pounds? In two more minutes, it’ll be 5 minutes of cardio. I’m going on the treadmill but you can choose whatever.”

HAG hustles over to grab a couple of weights, sets them down next to Jungkook’s, and then gets on the treadmill next to the one Jungkook’s towel was hanging on.

After finishing up the cycle, Jungkook moves to his treadmill, disconnecting and tossing his headphones by his water as he goes, and turns up the volume on his phone so HAG can hear it. He starts up a fast run, planning to go all out for the last interval. “Go at whatever pace you want. Hope you don’t mind the music, it’s set for my workout, but this way you can hear the timer and know when to switch.” 

“Thanks.” HAG answers, upping his own speed.

Jungkook’s chosen a Bangtan Bomb rap for this cardio interval. Not only is it fast as hell, which means he has to push himself to keep time, he always feels electrified by the track. It’s exactly what he needs to finish strong, and he can’t help but mouth along to the words as he runs. When he glances over at HAG, he’s going at a good clip too, though not as fast as Jungkook, and also soundlessly rapping along.

When the timer goes, Jungkook stops his treadmill and grabs his weights, HAG right there with him. The music switches over to Run DMC’s It’s Tricky, which never fails to make Jungkook happy no matter how much his workout is kicking his ass. 

Jungkook quickly explains the exercises as they start. There’s just enough room for them to stand facing each other, so that’s how they begin. Jungkook kind of doesn’t know where to put his eyes. HAG’s hair is messily pulled back by a black sweatband, his oversized white workout shirt is showing off his collar bones, and even in black basketball shorts over black exercise shorts, his legs look strong and solid. The light sheen of sweat on his face, neck, and throat only add to his attractiveness. Jungkook doesn’t want to look, but he doesn’t want to be rude, either. He can once again feel his flush rising up his neck, but takes comfort knowing he can blame it on the workout. 

HAG, of course, seems completely at ease facing Jungkook, going so far as to give him a big grin. “I love this song.”

“Same. This is my last interval, and I need music that’ll pump me up so I can get through to the end without wanting to die.” His thighs are trembling with effort to maintain his pace and form, the weights starting to feel like 100 pounds instead of 10 after so many reps. He needs all his concentration to finish, so he closes his eyes so he won’t be distracted by HAG. By the time the timer signals the end of the weight interval, he can’t wait to switch to abs. 

Zutter by Bigbang comes on to carry them through the end of the workout. Lying down feels great, with the added advantage that he can’t see HAG and so doesn’t have to worry about controlling his face. As he calls out each ab exercise for HAG it takes some effort to finish the set, but he manages. When the final timer sounds, he lets all his muscles relax, reaching his arms over his head and pointing his toes for a full body stretch. He can feel his shirt riding up, and the air feels great on his exposed stomach. As much as he’d like to lie there and melt into the floor, he knows his body will hate him if he doesn’t cool down properly. He heaves himself up and gets his water bottle before stepping back onto the treadmill and setting it to match the pace of the new song, Monsta X’s Perfect Girl. 

HAG is sitting, legs crossed, a small smile on his face, but when Jungkook starts walking, he gets on the treadmill next to him and starts walking, too. “That was amazing. You did four of those?”

Jungkook shrugs. He’s never been good at taking compliments, especially from hot guys. “Yeah. I don’t get to do it too often anymore because it’s usually too crowded when I’m here, so that last set was tougher than it used to be.” 

“But you worked hard and finished.” HAG points out. “I like changing it up like that. I mean, even if it gets difficult, you know it’s only for a short amount of time, so you can power through. And I dig the music. Where did you find the playlist? I want it.”

“Oh. Uh. I made it? I’m kind of picky about what I listen to, and it was just easier to put it together and add in the timer than try to find one I liked enough to stick with. I can, um, share it with you? If you think you’ll use it?” Jungkook has no idea why he’s making it sound like he’s asking instead of offering, and gives himself a mental shake.

But HAG just reaches for his phone. “Thanks! I’d love that, if you really don’t mind. You wanna just airdrop it?”

“Uh, yeah. No problem.” Jungkook turns on his airdrop, changes the setting to “everyone” and switches to his playlist. When he goes to share it, an MY has popped up as a contact. He chooses it, and after a second, HAG’s phone dings. 

“Got it. Thanks so much. I think I’m going to try to do a couple more intervals now,” he says, plugging his earbuds in. 

Jungkook takes that as a sign he’s being dismissed, but before he can feel too weird about it, he sees the time on his phone. So instead of freaking out, he manages to get out, “Have fun. I gotta go, too, if I’m going to have time to get cleaned up before class.”

“Thanks again,” HAG nods and presses something on his phone. 

Jungkook can hear the beat start up from HAG’s earbuds. He turns off his treadmill, plugs his own earbuds back in, and shoves his phone in his pocket. He determinedly doesn’t watch HAG in the mirror as cleans up after himself. When he returns the weights to the rack, he allows himself one quick glance in HAG’s direction. Still sweaty, his eyes are half open and his mind looks to be elsewhere as he mouths along with the lyrics he’s listening to. His shorts get pulled taut across his tight ass, first one side then the other, with each stride he takes. Tantalizing peeks of his collarbones appear and disappear as he pumps his arms. He looks breathtaking. Jungkook forces his gaze away before he can embarrass himself for real. 

Just as he pulls open the door, he hears a shouted “hey!” from behind him. When he turns back, HAG is grinning at him in the mirror. “Thanks again and have a great day! See you soon!”

Jungkook manages a smile and wave back before hustling out the door. The smile stays on his face for the rest of the day.

***

Taehyung has somehow managed to squeeze sideways into the dining hall booth, sling his legs over Jungkook’s, and wrap his arms around Jungkook’s neck, all while quietly singing Jungkook’s name over and over to a tune only Taehyung knows. He has a good voice, deep and textured. Jungkook tries to give him the side eye, but his forehead is resting on Jungkook’s shoulder, and Jungkook can see his eyes are shut and he has a half-smile at the corner of his mouth. So he raises his eyebrow at Jimin instead.

Jimin looks fondly at Taehyung and says, “He gets like this sometimes.” 

Jungkook lets his head tilt so it’s resting on Taehyung’s. “I get that.” He can feel Taehyung lazily nod his head in response, but he doesn’t stop with his soft little song. “Cuddles don’t suck. Can’t remember the last time I had some…” Taehyung’s arms go a little tighter and Jimin’s face is a little dismayed.

“Cuddles don’t suck. In fact, cuddles are pretty great and really important. If you ever need them, TaeTae and I have your back.” Jimin says. 

And now Taehyung is nodding more emphatically, punctuating the movement with staccato syllables of Jungkook’s name. Jungkook tips his head forward so he can see more of Taehyung’s face. Tae opens his eyes at the movement and meets Jungkook’s with a smile. “My adorable awkward bunny. Whoever your other friends are, they are officially fired. Me and Chim are way better than they could ever be. Also, like how Chim is my BFFB, I hereby and forever dub you our AAB.”

“AAB?” Jungkook is getting used to Taehyung’s conversational sharp left turns after eating lunch with him and Jimin almost every day since that first rehearsal a few weeks ago. Minyhuk and Jooheon join them pretty often, and other people from the team do as well, though not with the same regularity. They all also found his preferred study table in the library, and these days he’s more likely than not to have company when he works. He’s so grateful they’re alone today, though, as the horror washes over him when he realizes just what a-a-b means.

Jimin has obviously gotten it faster than Jungkook has, because Jungkook doesn’t even have time to open his mouth to protest before Jimin is cracking up, almost flinging himself out of his chair the way he does when he laughs hard, like his glee can’t be contained and its only way out is through every fiber of his body. “Our adorable awkward bunny,” he manages to gasp, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “It’s perfect!”

Jungkook can’t free his arm trapped by Taehyung, so he only has one hand to clap over his face in embarrassment. “Noooooooooooooo!” he whines.

“Oh, yes!” Jimin says and there’s more nodding coming from Taehyung, who’s switched the words of his song and is now singing “Kookie, Kookie, our adorable awkward bunny” loud enough for the people at the tables around them to hear.

Jungkook shrugs out of Taehyung’s grasp enough to quietly bang his head against the table. The mortification isn’t quite loud enough to drown out the tiny voice in the back of Jungkook’s mind that’s telling him he finally found his people - the ones everyone always tells high schoolers they’ll find in college to try to make them feel better during the sucky parts. And that’s enough to force the teensiest of smiles that he keeps carefully hidden from Jimin and Taehyung.

Taehyung releases him and slides back to his own side of the bench. “Aish. You’re not a soft enough pillow. Why you gotta be such a muscle pig?”

Jungkook sits up and grins at him. “Muscle pig?”

 

“You know. Like those ones they did that genetic magic on to make them grow double muscles.” 

Taehyung knows the weirdest stuff. “Okay. You know the weirdest stuff,” Jungkook says, gathering his trash and pulling his backpack from under the table. “But I got mine through hard work, not genetic magic, so if I want to keep them, I gotta get to the gym. HAG might be there and I don’t want to miss him.” 

“HAG? You work out with a hag? Are you sure that’s the right word? Doesn’t seem very sensitive, Kookie, even if she’s old and hunched over and has a long hair growing out of the wart on her chin.” Taehyung says.

Jimin says, “Why would you be working out with an old lady anyway?”

Jungkook is baffled. “I don’t work out with an old lady.”

“You said you work out with a hag. Isn’t a hag a not nice word for like, a crone, or something?” Jimin asks.

Jungkook’s face goes bright red and this time he covers his face with both hands.

“Kookie.” Taehyung says, and Jungkook recognizes that tone enough to know that he’s in trouble, especially when he feels Taehyung’s hand wrap around his wrist. “Who are you working out with?”

“No one?” he says, his words muffled by his hands.

“Uhn uhn uhn. Kookie, you’re a terrible liar. And I’m not letting go until you share.”

Jungkook sighs but doesn’t move his hands. “I’m not necessarily working out with anyone. It’s just this guy that is sometimes there when I am.”

 

Jimin laughs. “And you call him hag because…”

Jungkook’s mind is racing to come up with a plausible explanation, but Taehyung is tugging his arm and Jimin is giggling and he can’t think. “Hot abs guy,” he whispers.

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” Taehyung says.

Jungkook pulls himself together, drops his hands, forcing Tae to let go, and looks him right in the eyes. “Hot. Abs. Guy. HAG. He is a very cute guy with very hot abs who goes to my gym. Where I am now going to go to try to work off my shame.”

He turns on his heel and walks out, Taehyung and Jimin’s laughter following him as he goes.

Jimin apparently gets himself together enough to yell, “Tell HAG we say hi. And we’ll see you at dinner to hear all about him!”

Jungkook waves his middle finger at them over his head.

***

If Jungkook could figure out how to jiggle his leg and properly stretch at the same time, he would. The infamous Hobi is on his way to dance practice. Jungkook has hit the point in his preparation where he knows the routine, but he still has to think about what comes next. It’s the right time to catch mistakes before they become ingrained as muscle memory, and while they’ve been recording the last run-through of each practice to review for problems, having someone in real time is more effective. By some alignment of the stars, Hobi’s schedule is open during this rehearsal, right when he can be the most help, and according to Jimin, he volunteered as soon as he found out. 

Jungkook has heard so much about Hobi, and while he knows he has to take everything Jimin says with a grain of salt because of his rose-colored Hobi glasses, Taehyung is equally enthusiastic about how awesome Hobi is. Between how bad in general Jungkook is with new people, and having to perform in front of the dance's actual choreographer, Jungkook’s head is a mess. He’s trying to focus on taking long, even breaths and he's picturing his muscles loosening, head almost to his knees, hands loosely gripping his toes, when he hears a commotion from the hall. His heart beats impossibly faster; and then the door flings open, spilling Taehyung, Jimin and Hobi into the room in a flood of chatter. 

He doesn’t even have time to sit up before Taehyung is on him, wrapping him in a bear hug and pushing his weight on Jungkook’s back to deepen his stretch. “Kook, you get to meet Hobi!”

“Get off,” Jungkook says.

“Never, my little AAB,” Taehyung says cheerfully.

Jungkook grits his teeth and pushes up, forcing Taehyung back to his knees. “Get off,” he says again, trying to hide his smile.

Taehyung laughs. “My sweetie muscle pig, I will never leave you.”

Jungkook climbs to his feet, Taehyung still clinging to his back, and staggers toward Jimin and Hobi, who’s already removed his hat, mask, and sunglasses, and stowed them in his bag.

Hobi smiles and it’s like the sun shining into every corner of the room. “So you’re the famous Jungkook. I’ve heard so much about you!”

Jungkook ducks his head. He can feel the blush starting on his ears and cheeks, but he forces himself to meet Hobi’s eyes. “Probably not as much as I’ve heard about you. These guys seem to think you’re pretty neat.” And holy crap, he’s such an idiot. He claps his hand over his eyes, Jimin and Taehyung’s giggling confirming that he is the biggest dork ever. 

“Aw,” Taehyung coos and strokes his hair. “Most adorable awkward bunny. It’s okay. Now Hobi knows we weren’t exaggerating.”

Jungkook can feel his face get impossibly hotter. “Can you please just leave me so I can curl up with my misery and die alone?” 

Hobi cackles and a hand pats his arm. “It really is okay. Chim and TaeTae told me that you might not be at your best when you first meet people. We have plenty of time to get to know each other, so don’t worry.”

 

Jungkook groans, and Tae drops his feet to the floor but keeps his arms tight.

“I can’t wait to see you dance,” Hobi continues. “Jimin showed me last week’s practice video and told me you’ve pretty much got it down now. What I saw looked great, and I know you’ll work hard. So let’s be friends and dance together.”

Jungkook finally has the nerve to lift his head. Hobi is smiling warmly at him, Jimin tucked into his side with a matching expression on his face. The two of them together are so freaking cute, Jungkook can’t help but smile shyly back. 

“That’s more like it. Now. I have the best mix to warm up to, so Jiminie, hurry and catch up with Jungkook. We want everyone to stay healthy.” He goes to the sound system and hooks up his phone.

Turns out the mix is all girl bands - EXID, Mamamoo, Red Velvet, Black Pink - and the warm up is all the dances that go with each song. Hobi may know how to kill it when he performs, but with his giant grin, ridiculous moves, and over the top enthusiasm, his goofiness quiets the clamor in Jungkook’s head. By the time they’re ready to start the routine, he almost feels comfortable around Hobi, and once they start, there’s no room left for nerves, only for the steps and sequences that make up the dance. 

Hobi has a sharp eye, catching every nuance of every move, both good and bad, yet shares all his observations in ways that Jungkook finds both encouraging and helpful. Jungkook knows Hobi was dance captain before he graduated, and it’s clear why. 

“Ba, ba, BABABABA BAH!” Hobi demonstrates a section Jungkook knew the timing was just a little off for. And as he watches, Hobi says, “You’re just a quarter beat late here. If you switch your weight to your back leg here - ba ba BUM - you’ll be ready to go straight into - bah BAH BAH BAH ba ba ba. See?”

 

And Jungkook does. When Hobi counts him back in, that tiny change in position makes all the difference, and for the first time, he nails the sequence.

By the time they’re done, Jungkook can feel the choreography settling into his muscles and ligaments. It’s one of the things he loves most about dancing. He also feels hungry. When he checks his phone, they’ve been at it for three hours and it’s definitely time for lunch.

“I'm starving! Let’s go eat.”

Jimin, Hobi, and Taehyung exchange a look, and Jungkook’s good mood starts to slip.

“I mean,” he rushes to add, “only if you’re free. I’m sure you probably have plans so that’s fine. But my stomach feels like it’s going to eat itself if I don’t put something in it, so I’m going go. Thanks, Hobi, so much for all your help. It was great meeting you.” He bows, then, carefully avoiding looking at any of their faces, almost going 90 degrees ( _what a total dork _), and turns to flee, wishing he could apparate straight into his bed with the covers over his head.__

__“Hey, hey, hey,” Jimin says, grasping the back of his shirt. “I’m not sure what’s going through your awkward bunny brain-”_ _

__“Adorable awkward bunny brain,” Taehyung interrupts._ _

__Jimin rolls his eyes. “Fine, your adorable awkward bunny brain, but if you give us a second to grab our stuff, of course we want to eat with you. We eat lunch with you every day, silly.”_ _

__“Ah, well, you just looked like-- I didn’t want to, you know, make you feel like you have to-- I mean, Hobi’s here and maybe you guys want time--,” Jungkook stutters out._ _

__Taehyung swings his arm over Jungkook’s shoulder and pulls him close. “AAB, we always want you around. So let’s find some food. Hobi, where do you want to eat?”_ _

__Jungkook lets himself be led out the door by Taehyung._ _

__“I’m craving chicken from that one place. You know which one I mean?” Hobi answers, stopping just inside the door to the building to put on his hat, mask, and sunglasses._ _

__“Yes!” Taehyung says, pumping the arm that isn’t still around Jungkook. “I love that place.”_ _

__“No eating contests this time,” Jimin says as he pushes out the door. Hobi takes his hand and they walk down the sidewalk, Taehyung’s arm still around Jungkook._ _

__Taehyung laughs. “That was not my fault. That was all on Jin!”_ _

__“Funny,” Hobi says. “That is not how I remember it at all.”_ _

__“I mostly remember how long they both spent throwing up after, and I wish I didn’t!” says Jimin._ _

__“At least we cleaned up after ourselves?” Taehyung says._ _

__Hobi looks over his shoulder and lowers his shades, eyes crinkled. “Of course Jin did. You only did because he made you.”_ _

__“Hey! Well, that’s probably true.”_ _

__Jungkook lets their conversation wash over him, not quite ready to join in after his earlier embarrassment. It’s a beautiful Saturday, and there are tons of students out enjoying the sun. As they pass a cluster of girls, one pokes another and says, “Hey, isn’t that--”_ _

__They walk past before Jungkook can hear the rest of her question, but it does kind of feel like he’s being watched. When he looks around, there are a couple of small groups of people that might be looking their way, but Jungkook can’t imagine why._ _

__He thinks maybe the hunger is starting to make him a little fuzzy, and picks up his pace. “I don’t actually care about any eating contest unless it involves me getting food into my stomach as fast as possible. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go before I starve to death!”_ _

__Taehyung lets himself be dragged the rest of the way to restaurant, and by the time Jimin and Hobi stroll in, Jungkook is almost done ordering for himself. Before he can pay, Tae nudges him out of the way. “Please add another fried chicken and two seasoned chickens. This handsome dude will pay,” he says to the cashier as he gestures over his shoulder at Hobi._ _

__Jungkook thinks about protesting, but he if he’s learned nothing else in the past month, it’s that he won’t be able to change Taehyung’s mind once it’s made up, and he has that set to his jaw as he smiles at Jungkook that tells him not to bother._ _

__“Thanks, sweetie,” Jimin says, pecking Hobi on the cheek before leading Taehyung and Jungkook to a booth in the back corner._ _

__Hobi slides onto the bench next to Jimin. “Thanks, sweetie,” Taehyung coos, elbowing Jungkook at the same time._ _

__“Ouch. Fine. Thanks, sweetie,” Jungkook deadpans._ _

__Hobi just grins impossibly bigger. “You’re all very welcome. It’s the least I could do for my bf, his BFFB, and their AAB.”_ _

__“You know you sound deranged, right?” Jungkook says._ _

__Taehyung says, “That’s because he is.”_ _

__“And whose fault is that, Taehyung?” says Hobi with a laugh._ _

__Taehyung pretends to sniff. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_ _

__Jimin cuts in. “As scintillating as this conversation is, Hobi, can you show Kook and me the video of the last run-through?”_ _

__Hobi says, “Yes! All your hard work shows. I’m so excited to see you perform at Showcase.”_ _

__“Aish. Don’t jinx us! We don’t know. There could be a lot of people who put together amazing routines. Everyone is so talented, I’m sure the judges will have a hard time choosing.” Jimin scolds._ _

__Hobi laughs again. “Just watch and you’ll see.”_ _

__He slides his water glass to the middle of the end of the table and props his phone on it. Jungkook leans in, mirroring Jimin across from him, so he can see around Taehyung. Hobi presses play._ _

__Jungkook focuses on his performance, taking mental note of what’s working now that wasn’t before and what he sees that still needs improvement. But when it comes to the end, he realizes he had no idea what the actual dance looks like as a whole._ _

__“Um. So. Could we watch it once more, please?” he asks._ _

__“Of course!” Hobi says, resetting the video._ _

__This time, Jungkook tries to watch like an audience would, and finds it’s not hard at all to stop hyperfocusing on his own performance. While he’s still leagues away from Hobi, he and Jimin dance really well together. Like kind of amazingly well. Jimin always dances 100% from his heart, and this time is no exception, but Jungkook is almost matching him. They play off each other, pulling apart and then so close they’re almost but not quite touching only to be swept away again, the contrasting styles complimenting each other in a visually engaging and beautiful way. And yes, it still needs work, but Hobi’s right. If their audition goes as well as the practice they just had, their chances of performing it at Showcase are really high._ _

__Jungkook almost wants to ask to watch it again, but their server comes over with a tray piled high with their chicken and salads, and Jungkook is reminded that he needs to eat right this second. He has to hold himself back from grabbing his basket of chicken out of the server’s grasp, but the moment her hand is out of the way, he’s ripping into a piece and nothing has ever tasted as good._ _

__“Kookie, you okay over there? Do you need us to give you some alone time?” Hobi says with a wicked smile._ _

__“If I knew you better, I’d tell you to eff off,” Jungkook mumbles around another huge bite._ _

__“Eff off?! That is the most adorable thing you’ve ever said.” Taehyung says._ _

__“Fine, fuck off,” Jungkook says and chooses to ignore his response in favor of shoving more food in his mouth. He eats so fast that he’s done before everyone else, who are eating at a reasonable rate and having a conversation at the same time. Yoongi, the one Jungkook thinks is Hobi’s roommate, has been locked in his bedroom working, and Hobi is on the verge of getting Seokjin to come over to try to lure him out with delicious homemade lamb skewers._ _

__Once he’s done, Jungkook makes sure to wipe his hands off well and waits for a break in the conversation. “Hey, Hobi. Do you mind if I watch the video again?”_ _

__Hobi wipes his own hand and pulls his phone from his pocket. He unlocks it and slides it to Jungkook. “No problem.”_ _

__This time through, Jungkook is able to focus on both how the two of them move together as well as spots that need more practice. He knows he’s smiling, but they’ve worked so hard, they deserve to feel proud of the results._ _

__He doesn’t give in to the temptation of watching again. “Jimin, when you get this, will you please forward it to me?”_ _

__“Naw. Just add yourself to my contacts and send it to yourself. You can do me a favor and send it to Jimin at the same time, save me from having to remember to do it.” Hobi says._ _

__“Sure,” says Jungkook. He pushes the home button to get back to Hobi’s main screen and freezes. Hobi’s wallpaper is him with his cheek smushed up against none other than HAG, who looks like he’s trying really hard not smile, the slight curve of his mouth and crinkles in the corners of his eyes giving him away. Jungkook goes cold all over, then starts to burn. He’s never been so grateful that all Jimin and Taehyung know about HAG is that he’s cute and has great abs._ _

__“Hey.” Taehyung jostles his arm. “Do me a favor and make a group chat with the four of us and post the video there. I want a copy of it, too.”_ _

__Hoping Taehyung doesn't notice his temporary panic, he quickly opens Hobi’s contacts to add himself, then goes to make a new group chat. There’s no way he’d be able to pull off casually asking Hobi about his wallpaper. Jimin and Taehyung would be onto him in two seconds flat.  
Shaking his head slightly in hopes of dislodging his thoughts about HAG, Jungkook instead creates a new chat with himself, Taehyung, and Jimin and adds the video._ _

__He hears everyone’s phones buzz as the message goes through._ _

__Taehyung intercepts the phone as he tries to hand it back to Hobi. “We need a pic for the group. Everyone lean in.”_ _

__Even though the angle is awkward for all of them, Taehyung somehow manages to squeeze all of them into the frame. By unspoken agreement, on the count of three, they all make the most ridiculous faces._ _

__Later that night, after climbing in bed to watch the video one last time before going to sleep, when Jungkook closes the chat, he can’t help but laugh at the silly picture. They look like four friends enjoying being together, and as he tucks himself under the covers, he feels warm inside and out._ _

__***_ _

__Jungkook is in his Functional Anatomy for Dancers class with his phone dutifully stashed in his pocket when the email with the Showcase audition results goes out. The audition had gone really well, and Jungkook knows they have a good shot at one of the open spots. He’s surprised by how badly he wants it, a knot of desire lodged just behind his breastbone that kept him from falling asleep for far longer than usual the night before, but he absolutely has to pay attention to his professor or he’ll be lost. Jungkook is almost grateful for the amount of practice ignoring his feelings he’s gotten over the past year, because he shoves it all to the back of his mind to focus on the ligaments in the foot, carefully sketching and labeling with all his concentration._ _

__When class finally ends, he crams everything in his bag and rushes out, planning to check his email from the privacy of his own room where he won’t have to control his reaction either way._ _

__But as soon as he hits the bottom of the stairs in front of the building, he finds his face being smashed into a neck - Taehyung, his brain helpfully supplies, based on the cologne - as two pairs of arms squash him into a screaming, jumping hug. “I’M SO PROUD OF YOU BOTH!” Taehyung bellows in his ear. “I KNEW YOU’D GET A SPOT!”_ _

__Jungkook lets the two of them bounce him around long enough to let it set in. They did it - their hard work earned them a Showcase spot - and he sags a little onto Taehyung, who only stumbles a little. The knot in his chest becomes a balloon, and he doesn’t even try to control his face. He wraps an arm around Taehyung and one around Jimin, and jumps them all even higher._ _

__It’s only when they almost slam into a girl rushing for class that Jungkook gets himself under control and drags them all to a halt on the grass off the path, breathless and grinning so wide he’s sure it could be seen on the moon._ _

__He grabs Jimin by the shoulders, and Jimin tilts his head up to meet Jungkook’s eyes, a matching grin on his face. “Jimin, thank you so much for asking me to dance with you, and teaching me, and getting Hobi to help us.”_ _

__He pulls Jimin in for another hug, before Taehyung is pulling him away for a hug of his own. “And thank me for bringing you coffee, always cheering you on, and making you eat lunch with us, and hang out with us,” Taehyung adds._ _

__Jungkook can’t keep in the giggle, “Thank you, TaeTae.”_ _

__“Tonight we’re going to a noraebang to celebrate, and you have no choice in this. We’re giving you plenty of notice to go to the gym or whatever, and we promise to have you home before your bedtime.” Taehyung says._ _

__“But -”_ _

__Taehyung doesn’t let him finish. “This is not optional. You both worked so hard and now we want to celebrate the results. We will drag you there one way or the other. I have handcuffs. Please don’t make me use them.”_ _

__Jimin shakes his head fondly. “The room is booked for 7:00. You have more than enough time to eat lunch with us, get work done, go to the gym, and get cleaned up. We’ll bring dinner to you at 6:00, so you don’t have to worry about food.”_ _

__Jungkook is caught between feeling annoyed and grateful that his friends know him well enough to know his objections and counter them without him saying a word, but his elation at getting the Showcase spot overrides it all. “Fine. If I must.”_ _

__“You must,” Taehyung and Jimin answer._ _

__Jungkook lets himself be jostled and teased on their way to the cafeteria, only separating inside to get food. He’s at the salad bar loading his plate when Sejun from his Music and Media class slides in beside him, looking a little nervous._ _

__“Hey, Sejun.”_ _

__“Hey. Um.”_ _

__And that’s odd, because Sejun generally has no trouble talking to him. “What’s up?”_ _

__“Nothing, really. Well. Can I ask you something?” Sejun says._ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__“So there’s a rumor that JHope was on campus last weekend and that you got a chance to dance with him. I was just wondering what he’s like.” Sejun finally manages to get out._ _

__Jungkook has no idea who JHope is, and Sejun looks so eager, Jungkook kind of hates to let him down. “Sorry, but that wasn’t me.”_ _

__“Oh. Well. I wasn’t sure I believed it anyway, so. See you tomorrow.” Sejun gives him a little wave and goes back towards his table of friends. Jungkook sees them all lean in toward Sejun, and turns back to finish putting together his salad._ _

__He reaches their usual table first, but by the time he’s stowed his bag under his chair and gets himself situated, Jimin and Taehyung are there. Jimin’s phone chimes as he sets down his tray, and he quickly pulls it out to check it._ _

__“Tell Hobi I say hi and thank you,” Jungkook says around a mouthful of salmon._ _

__“You’re disgusting. You can tell himself yourself tonight.” Jimin says. “Hey, Seokjin and Namjoon are coming tonight! Yay! They weren’t sure they were going to make it. They can’t wait to meet you!”_ _

__“Why would they want to meet me?” Jungkook asks. While it’s true that he’s heard a ton about them, he never really thought that they might also have heard a ton about him._ _

__Taehyung says, “Me and Jimin talk about you all the time, since you’re with us for most of our good stories. Plus once they saw you and Jimin dancing, they really wanted to. You’re going to love them and they’re going to love you. Trust us.”_ _

__“Also,” Jimin says with a gleam of mischief, “they already know you’re our adorable awkward bunny so they know what to expect. And you already know that Namjoon is the God of Destruction and Jin is the biggest dork. Don’t stress. You’re going to get along with them just fine.”_ _

__***_ _

__When Jungkook finally makes it to the gym after doing the bare minimum to feel prepared for his classes the next day, he still feels so hyped that he knows doing any workout that involves proper form is a recipe for injury, instead opting to set the treadmill for the hardest program at high speed to try to calm himself through physical exhaustion. Music pumping in his ears, he lets the repetitive motion smooth him out, taking the buzzing he’s felt in every cell of his body since he found out about the Showcase spot and ramping it down from main vocals to backing track, present and essential but not in the spotlight._ _

__By the time he starts to cool down, his legs feel like rubber and his shirt is soaked through. He feels great._ _

__And he feels even better when he sees HAG heading in his general direction. He catches Jungkook’s eyes in the mirror, smiles, and yes, he is actually, on purpose coming to talk to Jungkook. It’s a whole different kind of buzz he feels now, one he’s had lots of practice controlling. By the time HAG gets to him, he’s paused his music, pulled out his earbuds, and isn’t smiling like a fool._ _

__“Hey.”_ _

__“Hey. I was hoping I would catch you.”_ _

__Jungkook fee’s his eyebrows go up without his permission. “Really?”_ _

__HAG laughs. “Really.”_ _

__“But why?” and then Jungkook’s brain catches up with his mouth. “Need me to spot you?” Because there really isn’t any other reason HAG would want to talk to him that Jungkook can think of, even in his slightly HAG-compromised state._ _

__“It’s ab day, so no, but thanks. I wanted to thank you for the interval workout. It’s kicking my ass, but in a good way.”_ _

__Jungkook forces himself not to think about HAG’s abs, and manages to stutter out, “Thanks.”_ _

__“And the playlist is sick,” HAG continues. “You have great taste in music. I like the balance of newer artists and old school rap and hip hop. You know your stuff.”_ _

__Jungkook shrugs. “My sister gets the credit. She’s always been way into music and way into sharing. She majored in musicology and now she’s getting her PhD in it.”_ _

__HAG’s eyes light up. “That’s cool. What’s her area of focus?”_ _

__“She’s looking at how American hip hop and rap portray women. It’s really interesting.”_ _

__Yoongi grins. “So she taught you how to treat women properly, huh. Raising you up to be a good boyfriend to some lucky girl.”_ _

__“Well, yeah. Women are people,so it didn’t take much.” Jungkook coughs out an awkward little laugh. “And it works for being a good boyfriend in general, not just to girls.”_ _

__HAG’s eyes widen just a fraction and his grin turns a little softer. “True facts. I want a boyfriend who treats me like a person.”_ _

__Before Jungkook can even begin to find a response, his notifications start going wild. He grabs at his phone, saving himself from finding any kind of response to HAG. His lock screen is filling with messages from Taehyung and Jimin. A quick glance and he can tell it’s all reminders to get ready, that they’ll be at his place in 30 minutes, and that he’d better be ready to go._ _

__“Someone wants your attention,” HAG says, looking amused._ _

__“Just my friends letting me know they’ll be over in a bit, so I have to run. I gotta get cleaned up before they get there. Nice talking to you,” Jungkook says._ _

__“I’m also meeting friends tonight, but just one thing and I’ll let you go. There’s a lot of Bangtan Bomb on your playlist, and they’re doing a club show in a few weeks at Octagon. You should go if you can.”_ _

__“Ah. I do like them. I’ll definitely think about going,” Jungkook says, because he will. He’ll think about it and then not do it, but HAG doesn’t need to know that._ _

__“Okay. Have fun with your friends tonight.” HAG smiles._ _

__“Thanks. You, too. See you later.”_ _

__Jungkook can’t help the little mental fist pump, because he just had an entire conversation with HAG and he’s pretty sure he sounded like a normal human being for the whole thing. But he can’t dwell, because Jimin and Taehyung will kick his ass if he’s not done showering when they get there._ _

__***_ _

__When the knock comes, Jungkook’s clean, mostly dry, and half dressed in a pair of black jeans, but no shirt. He opens the door to Taehyung’s pounding still toweling his hair, the smell of burgers and fries wafting from the greasy bags Jimin’s carrying._ _

__“Nice abs, Kookie,” Taehyung says in greeting, poking them with a finger. “You give Jiminie a run for his money.”_ _

__“Ugh. Stop, Tae,” he says, swatting Taehyung’s finger. Leaving them to follow him in, Jungkook stop in the bathroom to hang up his towel, then goes to his dresser to pull on a shirt._ _

__“What do you think, Jimin? Our AAB is also a muscle pig.”_ _

__“Stop talking about me like I’m not here and feed me. I’m starved.”_ _

__Jimin fake-whispers to Taehyung, “He has so many muscles that he needs a lot of food. We better feed him quick before he starts losing mass.”_ _

__“I can hear you, you know. You’re the ones who offered me the dinner, so please give me food.” Jungkook practically begs as he grabs for the bags._ _

__They settle around Jungkook’s small table using the burger wrappers as plates, and his friends are so good to him - they got him two burgers with the works and fries and split a bottle of ice cold soju._ _

__Taehyung had gone to the park again, so the conversation is all about the dogs he petted, the dogs he rolled around in the grass with, and the dogs who played fetch, all accompanied by pictures._ _

__He’s just finishing a story about a lab puppy tripping over its own feet when Jimin’s phone beeps._ _

__He swallows down the last of his soju and crumples up his burger wrapper. “We need to be on the bus in 10 minutes if we want to be on time. We’ll clean up, Jungkook, so you can finish getting ready.”_ _

__“Can you please put the garbage bag by the door. We can drop it off on our way out. I don’t want to come home to old burger smell,” Jungkook says, digging a pair of socks out of his drawer. He shoves his feet into his black Docs, grabs his leather jacket out of his closet and crams a beanie on his head. He tucks his phone into his jacket, his wallet into his back pocket, and picks up his keys._ _

__Taehyung eyes him critically. “All that black with a white shirt. Kinda boring, but it works on you.”_ _

__“At least my pants aren’t big enough for the entire dance team to wear at once, Tae,” Jungkook retorts._ _

__Taehyung squints his eyes at him, so Jungkook adds. “But it works on you. I don’t know how, but it does.”_ _

__Taehyung’s grin is nearly blinding._ _

__“Man. Take the garbage and let’s go. We don’t want to be late,” Jimin practically pushes them out the door._ _

__They just manage to catch the bus down the block from Jungkook’s building, running to the stop as it approaches._ _

__When they get inside the noraebang, Hobi practically leaps on them. “My boys! I’m so proud of you both!”_ _

__Jungkook politely averts his eyes while Hobi kisses Jimin hello, so he’s taken by surprise when Hobi pulls him in for hug. “You worked so hard, Jungkook, and you dance so well with my Jiminie. I trust you to perform with him and can’t wait to see you both at the Showcase!”_ _

__“Ah. Um. Thank you. I’ll do my best to live up to your choreography.” Jungkook says._ _

__“Yay! I want to sing. Let’s go,” urges Taehyung._ _

__Hobi leads them down the neon-lit hall to their room, but as they get to the door, Taehyung pushes past him to fling the door open. “Yo yo yo yo baby pop, yeah, you come here and give me a kiss!” he holler-sings as he enters._ _

__From inside Jungkook hears, “You better do it fast or else I’m gonna get pissed!”_ _

__He follows Hobi and Jimin in just to see a lanky guy with dark-rimmed glasses and messy brown hair smacking another guy whose face is scrunched in laughter, and scolding, “Jin! You’re not supposed to answer him!”_ _

__They’re crowded together on an oversized chair that sits opposite an L-shaped couch with a low table in the middle._ _

__“I can’t help it! It’s reflex!” Jin says through his squeaky giggling, grabbing the hand that’s hitting him and holding it loosely in both of his own._ _

__“You’re such a child. And in front of our new friend Jungkook. What kind of first impression is this,” glasses guy continues._ _

__“Oh.” Jin straightens and looks right at Jungkook. And Jungkook possibly dies a little because Jin is _Perfect? An angel?_ supplies a little voice in his head. “Jungkook! We’ve heard so much about you! You dance with our Jiminie so beautifully! We’re so happy to finally meet you!”_ _

__Jungkook can only imagine the stupid expression that must be on his face, but before he can do more than stutter out “Um-” JImin is wrapping an arm around his shoulder and drawing him farther into the room._ _

__Jungkook doesn’t miss the little smirk at the corner of Jimin’s mouth, but he’s grateful anyway when Jimin says, “Jungkook, you adorable awkward bunny, this is Jin.”_ _

__Jin gives a little wave and a bright smile, “Hi!”_ _

__“Namjoon,” says Jimin, and glasses guy smiles so hard his dimples pop out, “Hey!”_ _

__Jimin aims Jungkook towards the screen opposite the sitting area, where there’s a third guy who Jungkook hadn’t noticed when he walked in who’s fiddling with the console there. “And Yoongi.”_ _

__Yoongi turns and looks up with a smile and Jungkook’s heart misses a beat._ _

__Yoongi is HAG._ _

__And if Jungkook thought he looked like a dork when he saw Jin, he doesn’t even want to consider what his expression is now. His heart is racing and he feels hot all over, his whole head burning. Shit shit shit. What was the protocol for when you’re introduced to your gym crush out in the real world? There’s no way HAG - no, Yoongi - has any interest in spending any time with Jungkook outside of working out, and Jungkook really hopes Yoongi’s night isn’t ruined by Jungkook being here._ _

__But HAG - no, Yoongi - smiles softly at Jungkook. “Jungkook! Nice to put a name with the face.”_ _

__And wow, Yoongi really seems sincere. “Uh, yeah.” Jungkook manages. “Same.”_ _

__“The world is small. Jungkook and I go to the same gym,” Yoongi announces, like it’s no big deal. And maybe it isn’t, or maybe Yoongi’s just being polite._ _

__Before Jungkook can spiral any deeper, Tae’s chin digs into Jungkook’s shoulder like he can see Jungkook is freaking out. “Does Yoongi possibly know any details about Hot Abs Guy?” he whispers into Jungkook’s ear._ _

__Jungkook shrugs Taehyung off and puts him in a headlock, “Oh my god, Tae. I will end you. Forever,” Jungkook threatens, Taehyung cackling the whole time. But it turns out the distraction is exactly what Jungkook needs to feel more sure-footed about the situation. Yoongi really must mean what he says or else Taehyung would be trying to smooth things over, not teasing Jungkook like usual._ _

__“I like you,” Jin says. “You can control Taehyung.”_ _

__“You wish,” Taehyung says, slithering free and going to sit by Namjoon._ _

__“I literally let go of you, Tae. Otherwise you’d still be here,” says Jungkook, finally starting to relax._ _

__Before Taehyung can answer, Jin says with a glint in his eye, “Hey, Jungkook, what happens if you throw all the books in the ocean?”_ _

__Jimin, Hobi and Yoongi groan from behind him, and Namjoon claps his hand over Jin’s mouth, saying “Jin, you’re going to scare him off. At least let him have a drink first.”_ _

__But after a brief scuffle -- Jungkook thinks Jin must have licked Namjoon’s hand -- Jin frees himself and says, “A title wave! Get it? Get it?” and laughs so hard his face turns red._ _

__Jungkook can’t help but smile a little, even though it’s an objectively terrible, not funny joke, just because Jin seems so happy._ _

__Namjoon shakes his head. “I apologize for him ahead of time. The more he drinks, the worse he’ll get.”_ _

__“Okay, everyone. It’s time to pick the night’s theme,” Jimin says, holding up his phone.  
They all move to cluster around Jimin’s phone, so Jungkook follows. He finds himself pressed between Hobi and Yoongi, which is not the most comfortable, but when he glances at Yoongi out of the corner of his eye, Yoongi seems totally chill. _ _

__“One. Two. Three,” Jimin says, and dramatically presses the start button in the app he has open. A colored wheel starts spinning, accompanied by beeping in time, and as it starts to slow, Jungkook sees that each pie slice has a different type of music on it._ _

__“Girl groups! Girl groups!” Hobi chants softly._ _

__“Will it be American Boybands? No! Trot? No! Movie Soundtracks it is!” announces JImin, showing them the screen._ _

__“Ooh, me! Me!” says Tae, practically jumping up and down._ _

__And that’s how Jungkook finds himself squished on the couch between Jimin and Yoongi being plied with soju, listening to Tae kill “Earned It,” Jin belt out “My Heart WIll Go On,” and Jimin slay “Safe and Sound.”_ _

__Jungkook passes the time half-listening, half-watching Yoongi out of the corner of his eye. If Jin is so gorgeous that Jungkook can’t imagine ever not be shocked by his beauty, he feels like exposure therapy might be a way to get past Yoongi’s hotness. Because Yoongi is interesting, so full of observations about the world and insights into music that Jungkook wants to hear all of it, and not be distracted by the way he scrunches his nose or purses his lips while thinking his way through what he wants to say._ _

__Still, he’s had just enough to drink that when JImin and Tae gang up and him and force him to sing, he chooses “I Will Always Love You.”_ _

__Jungkook picks up his mic and takes a deep breath before turning to face his audience. The alcohol has eased his anxiety about being around new people, and everyone has been so nice that he just. Lets go. The music starts, he closes his eyes, and does his best to channel Whitney Houston. It’s dead silent during the acapella part at the start, but by the end, he’s earning the laughs he was going for._ _

__“My AAB, how is it that I didn’t know you could sing like that?! You’ve been holding out!” Taehyung says when the song ends._ _

__“I’m a music production minor, TaeTae. You know this.” Jungkook answers, handing his mic to Jimin, who leads Hobi to the console._ _

__“That doesn’t mean you can sing, though, Kookie. And you can sing,” Tae says, eyes wide with conviction._ _

__Jungkook shrugs.“It’s not a big deal. It’s not like I put in any effort. I was just born being able to carry a tune.”_ _

__“Whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night, then,” Taehyung concedes, pulling Jungkook back to sit down in Jimin’s empty seat._ _

__Yoongi slides close enough that when he speaks, Jungkook can smell the soju on his breath. “You do have a really nice voice, Jungkook. Hobi and Jimin can’t shut up about your dancing. You kill it at the gym. Is there anything you’re not good at?”_ _

__“I’m terrible at life. Especially at people,” Jungkook blurts, and that must be the alcohol talking._ _

__Yoongi giggles, resting his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Eh. You’re okay.”_ _

__Jungkook is spared from having to answer by the opening strains of “Time of My Life” and Hobi and Jimin assuming the classic starting position. Jimin confidently wraps his arm back and over Hobi’s neck, saying, “Now we’ll show you how it’s done.”_ _

__And they proceed to hit almost every note and somehow recreate the dance basically perfectly in the tiny space even though they’re both holding mics. Jungkook is so impressed, and just the teensiest bit jealous. He wants someone to look at him the way they look at each other, and he’s not sure that’s ever going to happen if he can’t be more normal around people. But now is not the time to think about that. Not with Yoongi loose with alcohol sprawled next to him so close Jungkook can feel Yoongi’s chest rise and fall as he breathes, making Jungkook wonder what it would be like fall asleep with him._ _

__He forces his attention back to Hobi and Jimin. When they finish to the hoots and cheers of the room, Yoongi grins and asks, “Have you been practicing for that since we chose the noraebang categories? Wait, no, that’s totally why you included soundtracks! You were looking for an excuse to do this dance!”_ _

__Hobi and Jimin just laugh, and Hobi pulls Jimin in for a quick kiss. “Best boyfriend duo,”Jimin says smugly._ _

__“Challenge accepted,” replies Jin, dragging Namjoon around them and over to the console._ _

__“Oh man,” Yoongi said. “This should be good.”_ _

__And if there is anything more hilarious than Jin rapping to Namjoon’s singing “It’s Hard Out Here for a Pimp,” Jungkook isn’t sure what that is. And it’s the perfect distraction from Yoongi pressing up against him laughing just as hard._ _

__When they’re done, Jungkook turns to Yoongi. “Hey, you haven’t gone yet.”_ _

__“I don’t sing.”_ _

__

__“I thought you mentioned you wrote songs?”_ _

__“I do. But I don’t sing. I rap.”_ _

__“So go rap. The bar is low right now.”_ _

__“Nope,” Hobi butts in. “He’s singing with me.” And he drags Yoongi over to the console. And of course Jungkook he doesn’t care that Yoongi’s no longer next to him. Not one little bit._ _

__Their rendition of “Accidentally in Love” is hysterical. Yoongi doesn’t even try to sing well, instead seeming delighted to be as screechy as he can. He makes funny faces with Hobi, and they do a ridiculous butt-shaking dance that should be dorky but is totally endearing._ _

__Jungkook doesn’t want to think about it, so he doesn’t resist when Taehyung ropes him into doing “Lose Yourself.” They sprawl on one end of the couch, passing the mic back and forth, but eventually Hobi grabs it and takes a turn, and then passes it to Jimin who hands it off to Yoongi when he can’t stop laughing long enough to get through a verse, and around it goes. Jin also cracks up before he can finish, but Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hobi are really good._ _

__Jungkook’s phone reminder goes off just at the end of the song. Taehyung hears it and says, “Okay, we have time for one more song and then we have to get Jungkook home before he turns into a pumpkin.”_ _

__“I think it’s the coach that turns into the pumpkin, Tae. Cinderella stays Cinderella, but her clothes go back to their normal rags,” says Namjoon._ _

__“Okay, Fairy Tale Correctness Police. You know what I mean. So, Jimin and Jin, come join us for the finale.”_ _

__Taehyung pulls Jungkook off the couch and the four of them gather around the console. Tae’s chosen “Falling Slowly” and they take a minute to divide it up. Jungkook winds up singing harmony to Jin’s lead and Jimin harmonizes with Tae. They sound pretty damn great, considering they’ve never sung together before and how much soju’s been consumed._ _

__Part way through, Namjoon, Hobi, and Yoongi start whispering, and when the song ends, they applaud._ _

__“You guys sound great together,” Namjoon says._ _

__Yoongi say, “I have a song I’ve been working on, kind of an independent side project. Will you guys come over and try the vocals for me sometime soon? I’ll feed you meat.”_ _

__“Are you serious?” Taehyung asks. “You want all of us?”_ _

__“Yep. All four of you,” Yoongi says._ _

__

__Jungkook’s had just enough to drink that he can’t overthink it. “I’m in.”_ _

__“Me, too.” Jimin and Taehyung say on top of each other._ _

__“Count me in, too,” Jin says._ _

__Yoongi says, “Great. You can help me cook. Not Namjoon, though. He’s still banned from the kitchen.”_ _

__“He can sit at the table and look pretty,” Jin smiles sweetly._ _

__“I’m not that bad,” Namjoon protests._ _

__Yoongi leans toward Jungkook and stage-whispers, “He once set a pan on fire. Not the food in it. Just the pan.”_ _

__“How does that even happen?” Jungkook whispers back._ _

__Yoongi grins. “That’s the power of the God of Destruction.”_ _

__“I hate that nickname,” Namjoon declares._ _

__Jimin smirks. “And yet you’ve earned it. We can tell Jungkook all the good stories. Now we have to get him home so he can get enough sleep to be a conscious functioning person in the morning. One time last year after he stayed up super late finishing a paper he showed up to rehearsal in two completely different shoes and he didn’t even notice until someone asked about it after we were done for the day.”_ _

__“I hate you.”_ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__As they walk out, Jungkook finds himself walking with Yoongi. “You going to be at the gym at your regular time tomorrow?” he asks._ _

__“That’s the plan,” Jungkook answers._ _

__“What workout are you doing?”_ _

__“Arms. You?”_ _

__“Arms sound good. Maybe you can give me some pointers, help mine look more like yours,” Yoongi says, poking him in the bicep._ _

__“Not sure I’m the right person to ask. It’s just good genetics and putting in the time,” Jungkook says, feeling both flattered Yoongi noticed and shy about the attention._ _

__“Wow, you really are an adorable awkward bunny. I should have known it was you when Jimin and Taehyung started talking about you.”_ _

__Jungkook can feel his face heating. He’s tired, he’s had a lot a soju, and he’s expended a lot of energy interacting with new people, so his filter isn’t what it usually is. “I changed my mind. I don’t like you anymore.”_ _

__And of course that’s what Taehyung hears when he walks up. “I knew you’d like Yoongi! You’re both kind of mean but really soft.”_ _

__

__“Hey!”_ _

__“I’ll show you soft-”_ _

__“Children,” Jin interrupts, ushering them out the door. “It’s not time to cause a scene in this lovely establishment. Hobi’s going to take you guys back to campus. It was so great to finally meet you, Jungkook. Congratulations again on Showcase.”_ _

__“Thanks. Oh! How much do I owe-”_ _

__

__Namjoon stops him. “You don’t owe a thing. It was our treat in honor of your Showcase success.”_ _

__“Ah, well, thank you all.”_ _

__And for a moment it’s a flurry of good-byes and hugs all around. Jungkook almost isn’t surprised when he’s included._ _

__And if he spends the ride back to campus with his head tipped back and his eyes closed reliving Yoongi’s hug specifically, well, no one will ever know._ _

__***_ _

__It’s better when they meet at the gym in the morning. Jungkook had given himself a pep talk the whole way there, so he’s as prepared as he’s going to get when he arrives. Yoongi isn’t there yet, so Jungkook pops in his earbuds while he stretches, and absentmindedly tries to figure out what’s gone wrong in his composition for music production. Yoongi rolls in a couple of minutes later and Jungkook does his best not to stare as he turns off his music. Yoongi’s swallowed up by his gigantic t-shirt, the hem reaching mid-thigh, covering half his basketball shorts. His hair is a disaster, his face puffy from sleep and he still has a line from his pillow on his cheek. He looks so adorable, Jungkook can’t keep in his huge grin._ _

__“Good morning, Yoongi. Rough night?”_ _

__Yoongi narrows his eyes at Jungkook. “I feel fine, thank you very much. I just forgot to plug in my phone last night, so it died and then I didn’t have an alarm this morning. It’s a good thing Hosoek’s so loud, or I wouldn’t have made it.”_ _

__“I’m glad you’re here,” Jungkook lets slip, and promptly feels his face start to flame. “Uh, because, working out. I mean, working out is better with a frien-, uh, work out buddy.”_ _

__Yoongi laughs. “Man, Jimin and Taehyung were not exaggerating. Don’t hurt yourself on my account. It’s okay to call me your friend, _AAB_.” _ _

__“Whatever,” Jungkook mumbles, heading for the weights. “Arms, right?”_ _

__“Arms,” Yoongi agrees, following behind him._ _

__Jungkook gives Yoongi a quick rundown on what he has planned for the workout, and they begin, chatting a little about the night before. Jungkook starts to get into the groove of the exercises, the repetition calming his brain like usual, and his mind wanders back to his production project._ _

__When he comes to the end of the set, he realizes with a start that he’s been totally ignoring Yoongi, but when he looks over, Yoongi is quiet and focused, and doesn’t look annoyed at all._ _

__Jungkook waits for him to finish, taking a drink from his water bottle and then some deep breaths. When Yoongi comes to a stop, Jungkook says, “Sorry for spacing out there.”_ _

__“Don’t worry about it. I get some of my best thinking done when I’m working out. There’s something about the rhythm of it.”_ _

__“Yes. That,” Jungkook says._ _

__“Anything in particular on your mind?” Yoongi asks, busying himself with getting his own water bottle open._ _

__“No-,” Jungkook starts to answer, then changes his mind. Yoongi said they were friends, and if anyone could understand his aggravation with his assignment, it’s him. “Actually yes. I have this music production project that’s kicking my ass. I’m stuck, and it’s so frustrating. I know how I wanted it to sound, but it just...doesn’t. I think I need to start over. And just. Say fuck it, you know?”_ _

__Yoongi nods. “I do know. It’s like something gets lost in translation between your brain and the music, but you’ve already put in a ton of effort, and now you can’t decide if you want to keep going with what you have even though it’s not what you were going for, or if you should scrap what you have and start over to try to get to what you originally intended.”_ _

__“That’s it exactly! Like, if I want to start over, I definitely have time, but what I have is probably salvageable into _something_. It makes me so angry that it hasn’t turned out like I imagined.”_ _

__“We’ve all been there. If you want, I can take a listen and see if I can help you figure it out?” Yoongi asks._ _

__“You really don’t mind?”_ _

__“I wouldn’t have offered if I did.”_ _

__“Then yes, that would be great.”_ _

__Yoongi pulls out his phone and checks his calendar. “You’re usually here in the afternoon on Fridays, right?”_ _

__Jungkook tries not to show his surprise that Yoongi seems to know his schedule. “Yes.”_ _

__“How about tomorrow after our workout? You can come back to mine, and we’ll see what we can do for your assignment. I’ll even give you dinner.”_ _

__“Thank you. That would be great,” Jungkook answers. Jimin and Taehyung usually drag him out Friday nights, but he has been known to bail from time to time to do work. Plus, if they know he’s working with Yoongi, they shouldn’t give him a hard time._ _

__***_ _

__“You have a date with Yoongi?!?” Taehyung practically shouts on their way to lunch the next day when Jungkook tells them he won’t be joining them that evening._ _

__Jungkook facepalms. “It’s not a date. He’s helping me with an assignment for my music production class, you idiot.”_ _

__“It’s a homework date!” says Jimin gleefully._ _

__Jungkook stalks ahead of them, but they both catch up to him and flank him, throwing their arms over his shoulders to squish him between them._ _

__“Aw, AAB, don’t be mad.”_ _

__“We tease because we love,” soothes Jimin._ _

__“Why am I friends with you again?” Jungkook asks mournfully, pretending to pout._ _

__They swing around until Jungkook’s sandwiched between them and proceed to try to squeeze the daylights out of him. “Because you love us, and we love you.” Taehyung says seriously while Jungkook tries to squirm away._ _

__He manages to free his arms, so he grabs each of them and pulls them into half-headlocks on either side. “You’re dumb, but I do love you,” he concedes, dragging them toward the cafeteria._ _

__“Muscle pig,” Taehyung gripes, straightening his clothes and patting his hair back in place before they go in._ _

__“But you loooove me,” Jungkook sings over his shoulder at them as they enter behind him._ _

__***_ _

__By the time he and Yoongi arrive at the door to Yoongi and Hobi’s apartment building, Jungkook thinks he’s earned some kind of reward. Not only did he make it through their workout without staring like a creeper or saying something dumber than usual--which to be fair, is getting easier now that Yoongi says they’re friends and they’re meeting at the gym on purpose to work out together--Jungkook also survived showering and getting dressed with Yoongi. In the locker room. With him._ _

__Usually Jungkook goes home to get cleaned up, mostly so he can avoid this exact situation, but with them heading straight to Yoongi’s to work on Jungkook’s assignment, that just didn’t make sense. So, as his father was so fond of saying, he’d screwed his courage to its sticking place, prepared a whole heap of boner-preventing topics to think about in locker room, and raced through the fastest cleanup he could manage._ _

__Yoongi lets them in to the converted factory. “I’m just gonna grab the mail. Be right back.”_ _

__Jungkook takes off his gloves and shoves them into his pockets, thinks about removing his beanie, and decides against it since his hair was still damp when he put it on and there’s no telling what his hair is doing now. He takes in the lobby while he waits for Yoongi. The building is _nice_ , all exposed brick and hardwood floors, the small seating area sleek and modern. _ _

__Yoongi rejoins him and leads him to the elevator. They get off on the top floor, and when Yoongi presses in the code to open the door, Jungkook tries not to let his mouth drop as he follows Yoongi in. They’re standing in a small foyer area with a coat closet and shoe rack that opens into a huge room, the long wall opposite them stretching the length of the room made entirely of glass, shiny hardwood floors reflecting the late afternoon light. To the left is a large flat screen hung on more exposed brick opposite a seating area. To the right against the wall to the building hallway is a sleek kitchen with a huge island with stools, on the other side of which is a long dining table. The area straight ahead between the two areas is empty, and Jungkook can see scuff marks all over it._ _

__They leave their shoes on the shoe rack next to pair of hideously colorful sneakers that Jungkook is certain belong to Hobi._ _

__“Living room,” Yoongi says, gesturing the to left._ _

__“Dance space,” he says, gesturing straight ahead._ _

__“Kitchen,” he says, heading for the fridge. He drops the mail on the island, pulls two water bottles from the fridge, hands one to Jungkook, who’s slung his backpack over his shoulder as he follows him like a baby duck, and reaches up into a cabinet to grab a box of the protein bars Jungkook favors after exercising. Jungkook absolutely doesn’t watch the smooth skin Yoongi reveals at his waist when his shirt rides up with his stretch._ _

__“Have a snack, and then we can see what’s up with your piece,” Yoongi says, giving a bar to Jungkook and taking one for himself._ _

__“Thanks,” Jungkook says. “Your place is so nice.”_ _

__“Ah, yeah. Hobi found it when Namjoon left us to move in with Jin. We had, um, a good couple of years, and since the neighborhood is up and coming, we could get the space we wanted at a decent price. Hobi’s room is that way,” Yoongi says, pointing toward a doorway off the dining area. “I’m on this side.”_ _

__Yoongi grabs his bag from by the front entrance and heads for the door on the other side by the tv that leads to a hallway. “The guest bath is here,” he says, tapping his fist against the first door. “This one’s my studio.” He opens the door, flicks on the light, and waves Jungkook in._ _

__Yoongi’s workspace is at the far end of the room facing the glass wall, a complicated looking setup dominated by a couple of large computer monitors, speakers, and other assorted equipment, with a large rolling chair pushed in against it. There’s an upright piano against the wall on the left of that, and shelves running the length of the wall to the right, the ones closest to the desk containing more equipment. Just inside the door on the left is a comfy-looking couch with a low table in front of it and a second rolly chair._ _

__Yoongi drops his bag on the couch, grabs the second chair and pushes it over to the desk. “You can dump your stuff on the table. Grab your flash drive and let’s see what you got.”_ _

__When Jungkook settles himself in the chair next to him, Yoongi has the program open that Jungkook uses at school. They spend a few minutes going over the assignment and Jungkook’s notes, and Jungkook explains his concept to the Yoongi. Then they listen together. Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut and can’t stop fidgeting, hearing every single rough spot and section that doesn’t work, hating the project more and more, and feeling dumber and dumber in front of Yoongi. What the hell is he even thinking, sharing his crap project not only with a professional, but a professional who happens to be a hell of a good dude, hot as fuck, and who Jungkook has a crush on so big, it can probably be seen from Jupiter._ _

__By the time the song comes to its abrupt end, Jungkook wants to die a little._ _

__“That’s impressive, Kookie,” Yoongi says._ _

__Jungkook’s eyes fly open. “What is?”_ _

__“Your project. What else would I be talking about?” Yoongi asks, with a little grin._ _

__Jungkook can’t help but smile back. “I’m just surprised, is all. All I can hear is all the places it’s a mess.”_ _

__Yoongi’s grin widens. “Of course you can’t, AAB. And you’re right, it is at the stage where it’s a bit of a mess, but all songs are like that. You’ve got an excellent foundation, and it’s not going to take much to get it back on track and clean it up. You’ve already done the heavy lifting.”_ _

__Yoongi slides his chair over, pulling Jungkook’s until it’s in front of the computer. “It’s all going well right until here.” Yoongi reaches in front of Jungkook, moves the slider to the spot he wants, and hits play. A few measures play, and it sounds pretty good, until something goes wrong and it doesn’t sound right anymore._ _

__“The bass change doesn’t match,” Yoongi says._ _

__And suddenly, Jungkook can hear exactly what Yoongi means. “Hmm.”_ _

__Yoongi doesn’t say anything, just watches Jungkook like he can see the gears turning in his head. And just like that, Jungkook thinks he knows how to fix it. “Maybe if it repeats the line from the intro?”_ _

__“Try it,” Yoongi says, his wide smile unspoken confirmation that Jungkook came up with the right answer._ _

__So Jungkook does, and it does fix the main problem, as well as suggest the solution to some of the other issues._ _

__Yoongi’s phone rings from where it’s sitting on the corner of the desk, Namjoon’s picture flashing on the screen. “Can I take that in here or should I go out?” Yoongi asks, reaching for it._ _

__“Don’t leave on my account. It won’t bother me at all,” Jungkook says absently, moving things around in the program, sliding into the groove now that he knows what he needs to do._ _

__Yoongi answers the call, standing to walk to the couch. “Hey, Joonie. What’s up?”_ _

__Jungkook kind of tunes out the conversation after that, vaguely aware that Namjoon and Jin are having a disagreement about something, and that Yoongi is talking him through resolving it._ _

__Yoongi hangs up and wanders back over, leaning over the back of Jungkook’s chair to peer at what he’s doing._ _

__“I think it’s better now. Sit and listen?” Jungkook asks, not quite focused enough to totally ignore Yoongi’s face so close to his._ _

__As Yoongi flops into his chair, they hear “Yooooongi?” coming from the hallway._ _

__A second later, Hobi leans on the door jam, phone in hand, big grin on his face. “Hey, Yoong. Hey, AAB. I thought those were your boots by the door. Whatcha doing?”_ _

__Yoongi scowls at him. “You know what we’re doing. I told you this morning Jungkook was coming over to work on his project.”_ _

__Jungkook glances at Hobi’s phone on a hunch, then yells, “TAE AND CHIM, YOU THINK YOU’RE CLEVER BUT YOU’RE NOT.”_ _

__Their giggling fills the room, but Hobi at least has the courtesy to look slightly ashamed._ _

__Yoongi rolls his eyes. “You’re all children. All of you. We’re working, so get out.”_ _

__“Fine, bye guys.” Hobi says into the phone before disconnecting the call. “I’m ordering dinner. You guys want in? And if so, what do you want?”_ _

__Yoongi says, “I was going to get lamb skewers for us. That okay, Kook?”_ _

__“Works for me.”_ _

__“Great. Bye, Hobi.”_ _

__“I’m going, I’m going,” Hobi says and wanders back out._ _

__“Now let’s hear it,” Yoongi says, turning back to the project. And Jungkook hits play._ _

__***_ _

__Seokjin and Jimin had handed the bottles around, the seven of them squeezed around a round table meant for six. The whole group of them had finally persuaded Jungkook that he was missing out on a lot by not experiencing live music, and if he wanted to pursue a music production minor, he was going to have to get past that._ _

__The final push that got him there was all Yoongi, when they met to work on Jungkook’s music production project. In addition to getting the piece back on track, they’d spent hours talking music and what it meant to make it, the opportunity to share a message, and put out something meaningful into the world. Yoongi had even played Jungkook something he was working on and the two of them had talked through exactly where Yoongi wanted to take it. At the end of the evening, Jungkook had agreed to come to the open mic night if he could sit with his back to the stage so he couldn’t see the performers, which is how he winds up squished in between Hobi and Yoongi. When Jimin sits on Hobi’s lap, Jungkook is pushed even closer to Yoongi. He can feel Yoongi’s thigh pressing against his, but there just isn’t room to move away._ _

__He takes a large swallow of beer, welcoming the cold and trying to focus on the bitterness on the back of his tongue instead of the warmth seeping through his jeans from Yoongi._ _

__“The thing about live music, good live music, is that the energy of the performer draws from the energy of audience and throws it back, creating this intense feedback loop that I’ve never felt anywhere else,” Yoongi says._ _

__“Just like dancing in front of an audience,” Jimin throws in. “I know you know what that’s like, Kook.”_ _

__“I do.”_ _

__Hobi says, “But it’s a little different when you’re doing music than dancing. You definitely do feel the audience’s energy when dancing, but when they’re singing along and giving your words back to you, or if you’re doing a call and response and their words hit you like a giant wave, it’s not better than dancing, but…it’s more intense, maybe?”_ _

__“Do you sing live?” Jungkook asks. He knows Hobi dances professionally, but he had no idea he also does music._ _

__A look of something, discomfort almost, crosses Hobi’s face, but it’s gone so fast Jungkook can’t really identify it. He shoots another indecipherable look, this time at Yoongi, before stuttering out, “Uh, no, I don’t really sing. I do rap, though.”_ _

__“Really? That’s so cool! Do you rap with Yoongi? Can I hear you sometime?”_ _

__“Uh, sure. Sometime,” Hobi agrees._ _

__Just then, the lights dim and the MC taps the mic. Her introduction gets lost in Hobi and Jimin scrambling to turn their chair so they can face the stage. Jungkook ends up with Jimin leaning against him facing the stage so that he’s still pressed up against Yoongi. Yoongi doesn’t move, though, instead leaning even closer to whisper into Jungkook’s ear, “I think you’re going to like this first one. Her melodies are super interesting against the guitar line.”_ _

__Jungkook tries not to shiver at Yoongi’s hot breath across his skin. “Let’s get it.”_ _

__For the next couple of hours, Jungkook is pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoys experiencing live music, but he’s just plain surprised when the MC announces, “And last up for the night, please welcome back Kim Seokjin.”_ _

__In a flurry of “good luck”s and a kiss on the cheek from Namjoon, Jin scoots out his chair. He acknowledges Jungkook’s surprise with a wink and a nod before going to collect his guitar from where it’s stashed by the side of the stage._ _

__“So now you know why we came tonight,” Jimin says while Jin gets himself settled. “Whenever Jin plays, we try to show up.”_ _

__“He’s testing a new song tonight,” adds Namjoon. “You know he’ll want feedback, so keep that in mind.”_ _

__Yoongi says, “We might as well turn around and watch, since you already know him.”_ _

__Jungkook concedes with a nod. Since space is tight, he stands and straddles his chair, crossing his arms over the back and resting his chin on them. Yoongi copies him, letting his elbow rest lightly against Jungkook’s. Jungkook tries to relax despite the proximity and the touch, instead doing his best to focus on Jin._ _

__Jin’s perching on a stool, one foot on the floor, the other on a rung so his guitar can rest on his knee. He adjusts the mic, leans forward while fiddling with the tuning pegs, and says, “Hi. I’m Jin. What do you call a guitar that never finishes a job?”_ _

__Everyone at their table groans, but some brave soul at another table who doesn’t know better calls out, “What?”_ _

__Namjoon buries his face in his hands. Jin grins. “A quitar.”_ _

__He’s met with a mix of groans and pained laughter almost lost in his own amplified cackle. “This is an old favorite. Some of you might know it.”_ _

__And he launches into a slow version of Fall Out Boy’s “Sugar We’re Goin Down.”_ _

__Jin’s voice is sure and strong, the guitar in perfect counterpoint. Overall, Jungkook is impressed._ _

__He finishes to enthusiastic applause, and catcalls from his friends. Jimin nudges Jungkook again and says, “He’s going to want real constructive criticism on his next song, not empty praise, just so you know. Think of it like how we critique each other on dance team.”_ _

__“Thanks for the heads-up,” Jungkook answers._ _

__Jin’s fingers pick a complicated introduction into the quieting room. “This next one is an original. It’s called Awake.”_ _

__Jungkook closes his eyes and listens hard. He doesn’t want to look dumb in front of his friends, wants something real, with substance, to contribute._ _

__The song, overall, is good. It’s a little too soft for Jungkook’s taste, but he sets that aside to pay attention to its bones. The melody is sweet, the words are a little sad, and Jungkook would like to take a look at them later to fully take them in. Jin hits the bridge, and it’s still a little rough, the meter of the lyrics not quite working yet, but it’s close. And Jin’s voice is great, emotional without overselling it._ _

__He finishes quietly, and gets a good round of applause. His grin is a little softer this time, a little more pleased than before, but he jumps into B.A.P.’s “1004 Angel” to finish his set. He totally pulls it off and bows and leaves the stage to some of the biggest applause of the night._ _

__When Jin comes back to the table, his cheeks slightly pink, Namjoon pulls him onto his lap and gives him a kiss that has him turning even redder. Jungkook looks away, taking more care than he needs to to stand up and sit back down properly in his chair._ _

__“Gross,” Yoongi says, tossing a balled-up napkin at them as he also turns around to sit facing the table._ _

__Taehyung covers his eyes. “My eyes, my eyes, I can never unsee it!”_ _

__Jin pulls away to slide back into his chair. “Fuck off.”_ _

__“You were so good,” Jimin says. “You should feel proud.”_ _

__“Absolutely,” says Hobi._ _

__Namjoon slings his arm over Jin’s shoulder. “That’s my baby.”_ _

__“Eh,” Yoongi shrugs with a sly grin. “You didn’t suck.”_ _

__Jin throws the balled-up napkin back at him. “Fuck off.” Then he turns expectantly towards Jungkook._ _

__“I had no idea you played. You’re really good.” Jungkook says._ _

__“And now here’s the test,” Jin replies. “You know me. You heard me. Can you give me constructive criticism? Lay it on me. You can’t be meaner than Yoongi.”_ _

__“Hey! My observations are always right, you ungrateful fuckface,” Yoongi shoots back._ _

__Jin shrugs. “Yeah, but you don’t have to be such a dick.”_ _

__

__“It’s called being blunt. Straightforward. I forget you’re such a fucking princess.”_ _

__Yoongi glares at Jin. Jin glares back. Jungkook looks back and forth between them. He can see both of them fighting to keep from smiling. Hobi and Jimin are ignoring them, heads together whispering. Jungkook thinks if he were Hobi, his legs would be asleep from having Jimin on them for so long, but Hobi looks relaxed and happy. Taehyung is bent over his phone, fingers flying, paying no attention to the bickering. Namjoon’s got his arm around Jin’s shoulder and a soft grin on his face as he watches them._ _

__As soon as they both break and laugh, Jin repeats his question. “AAB, what did you think?”_ _

__And now the rest of the table is looking at Jungkook. He looks down at his hands, then leans forward to rest his elbows on the table and meets Jin’s eyes. “Um. You’re a good performer in spite of the awful joke at the start. You should lose that, by the way--”_ _

__“Never!” Jin interrupts, but Jungkook plows ahead._ _

__“You held everyone’s attention once you started singing. For all three songs. As for Awake, I like the lyrics a lot, but…” he trails off._ _

__Jin smiles gently. “It’s okay. Yoongi said you had quality suggestions about one of his songs when you guys were meeting about your project and he played something for you. I trust you. I know it’s not quite there yet and I want the feedback.”_ _

__Jungkook takes a deep breath. “Okay. The overall message is good and I’d actually love to look at the lyrics sometime. Butthemeterisalittleoffatthebridge,” he mumbles, resting his head in hands and staring down at the table._ _

__He can feel Yoongi laughing at him from where he’s pressed up against Jungkook’s side, and suddenly Jimin’s clasping his other shoulder. “Good job, my awkward little bunny!”_ _

__“ _Adorable_ awkward bunny, Jimin! How many times do I have to tell you,” Taehyung corrects, laughing._ _

__Jungkook kicks Jimin under the table. “Fuck off, all of you,” he mutters, before steeling himself and looking up again._ _

__“You mind repeating that a little slower?” Jin asks._ _

__Jungkook can feel his face burning, which is so fucking stupid because he has no problem helping out his dance team members when he feels like he has something actually useful to offer, and Jin _asked_ and he can do this. “I said, the meter is a little off at the bridge.” _ _

__“Ah HA!” crows Yoongi, grabbing the back of Jungkook’s neck and squeezing it. “That’s exactly what I said!”_ _

__Jin beams at Jungkook. “I totally agree. How are you at songwriting? Want to take a stab at fixing it?”_ _

__

__Jin, Jungkook realizes, isn’t asking to be polite. Jin has spent time with Jungkook. Jin made him promise to come to his cafe for coffee and every time Jungkook goes in, Jin always gives him free food and sits with him if it’s not too busy. Jin _knows_ Jungkook, and he genuinely, really wants Jungkook’s input. Jungkook beams back, face warm and feeling almost overwhelmed by it. “I’d love to.” _ _

__The others seem to be able to tell that Jungkook has about hit his limit, between the live music and the critique, and leaving him to contemplate the tabletop and listen, they take over the conversation around him. Which is a damn good thing because in addition to the rest of the overwhelming night, Yoongi hasn’t taken his hand away and is absently tracing slow circles on Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook’s almost scared to move in case Yoongi realizes it and stops. For now, though, he’s content to sit back, hold very still, and quietly enjoy it._ _

__Five minutes later, and Jungkook’s going to have to consider that maybe it’s not so absently. When he’d leaned back a minute ago, Yoongi hadn’t dropped his hand. Instead, he’d readjusted in his own seat, cupped Jungkook’s nape, and started to lightly stroke his thumb up and down Jungkook’s neck._ _

__Jungkook has no idea what to make of it. Because yeah, while Jungkook still thinks Yoongi’s hot, he’s also this incredible person. He’s knowledgeable as hell about music, and watching him work has made Jungkook realize that he kind of has a competence kink. Yoongi’s also scarily good at people; he’s the one all his friends go to for advice when they’re having interpersonal problems, and he always seems to know when to talk, when to listen, and when to sit in silence. And while he seems on the quiet side at first, put him with this group of friends and he’s teasing, joking around, and adding interesting contributions to the conversation. He makes Jungkook feel a little gooey inside, which is a little bit frightening, especially if Yoongi doesn’t feel the same._ _

__But. He makes it a point to come meet Jungkook so they can work out together, and always lets Jungkook know ahead of time if he’s not going to be there. He often shows up at the gym with Jungkook’s favorite protein bar and frequently insists on taking him for food after they finish. He’s as likely as Jungkook is to send him a link to a song he thinks Jungkook would like, pass on a meme, or share a funny story. Now that Jungkook thinks about it, his first and last texts of the day are almost always with Yoongi._ _

__And now Yoongi is stroking Jungkook’s _neck_ in front of _everyone_._ _

__Jimin nudges Jungkook’s toe with own, snapping Jungkook out of his head. Jimin’s got a wicked little gleam in his eye as he leans forward to whisper into Jungkook’s ear. “Yoongi liiiiiiikes you.”_ _

__Jungkook kicks him and makes the mistake of looking across the table at Taehyung, who’s watching them with his lips pressed tight in that way he does when he doesn’t want to laugh. He tilts his head at Jungkook and raises an eyebrow at him. Jungkook subtly gives him the finger. He just smirks back._ _

__At the end of the night, when everyone is standing outside the bar, Jungkook’s pretty sure he’s not imagining the soft kiss to his neck when he hugs Yoongi goodbye._ _

__***_ _

__“We’ve prepared hard and we’re ready. This is going to be the best Showcase this school has ever seen. And don’t forget: we dance because we love it, so let’s go out there and have fun!” Hyungwon says. “Hands in!”_ _

__Jungkook squishes into a circle with the rest of the dance team, wedged between Jimin and Jooheon with one arm stretched toward the middle, adding his hand to the pile in the center._ _

__“One, two, three, DANCE!” they shout, just like before every performance._ _

__Then they’re breaking apart, chatter nearly drowning out Hyungwon urging them to the stage to take their places for the opening number._ _

__Jungkook is almost vibrating, the combination of excitement and nerves too much to contain. Jimin, though, gets really quiet and focused right before a performance, and Jungkook doesn’t want to bother him, so with a quick squeeze to his shoulder and a quiet “Let’s get it!” in his ear, Jungkook takes off for the stage. Jooheon chases after him until it devolves into an impromptu race that ends in a tie at the door to backstage._ _

__He high-fives Jooheon before they open the door and quietly separate to make their way to their opening positions. Jungkook finds his spot among the rest of the team, bounces on his toes a few times, bends over to touch his toes, then raises his arms over his head and bends back as far as he can in one last stretch._ _

__The lights flash once, then go off, plunging the stage into darkness, and the last whispering around him stops. From in front of the curtain, Jungkook hears Professor Son begin the standard before-show introduction._ _

__“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for joining us tonight for the Fall Term Showcase. First, a bit of business. Please remember that flash photography is not allowed because it’s dangerous for our performers. Please also remember that everyone is here to appreciate and enjoy the performance on stage, so let’s show them our respect, and respect to our audience, by keeping our focus on the skill and talent our dancers have worked so hard to show to you tonight.”_ _

__The first time Jungkook had heard it, he was a little baffled, because why else would the audience be there but to watch the performance? But then after his first ever Showcase, one of his teammates was greeted by her parents after the show. Her parents who happen to be a famous actor power couple, and he understood. As the top arts university in the country, their presentations and exhibits also regularly drew famous alumni, so the reminder never hurt._ _

__Professor Sun says a few more words and winds down, and Jungkook takes a deep, centering breath, then another, the opening choreography running through his head. It’s locked into muscle memory, locked there through his intense persistence and effort, and now he’s going to do just as Hyungwon said -- show the audience how much he loves to dance and how much fun it is._ _

__The curtain goes up, the intro starts, and after a measure, the beat drops as the lights go on, and they’re off. Jungkook bends and twists, careful to be aware of Soojung on his right to keep in unison with her. Each of his movements as he dances around the stage, in and out of formations, sometimes in the spotlight, is perfectly synced, precise, sharp, perfectly timed with his team and the music.  
When the music comes to an end, Jungkook holds his final pose with everyone else, eyes closed, breathing hard, sweat gathering at his hairline and at the small of his back. The audience is cheering and he thinks he hears his name. He definitely hears Taehyung hollering for Jimin, and then for him. And when he opens his eyes, he sees not only Taehyung, in his seat front and center waving a glittery sign for BFFB and AAB, but also Jin,Namjoon, and Hobi, who’s attempting to wrestle the sign away from Taehyung, a light shower of shimmer falling from the sign and into his hair. Yoongi is on Tae’s other side, leaning away from him and pretending like he doesn’t know him. He catches Jungkook’s eye and gives him a huge grin and subtle thumbs up. It’s the cutest thing Jungkook has ever seen, and he’s so, so grateful Jimin is next to him, nudging him and trying not to laugh as they run off stage._ _

__As soon as they’re clear of the wings, Jungkook wraps a sweaty arm around Jimin. “I hope you’re prepared to defend your BFFB, because as soon as Hobi realizes how much glitter is in his hair, he’s going to kill him.”_ _

__“Hopefully, that won’t be until tonight in the shower, and I should be able to distract him,” Jimin replies as they had back to the dressing room to switch costumes._ _

__Jungkook shoves him gently. “TMI, Jimin, TMI. And also gross.”_ _

__“When two people love each other, Jungkook, it’s not gross.”_ _

__“I’m not saying that sex is gross. Sex is the opposite of gross. I’m saying I don’t want to think about my friends having sex, because that is gross.” Jungkook shoots back._ _

__“Agreed,” Minhyuk pipes up from Jungkook’s other side. “But Kookie, we gotta get changed.”_ _

__His number with Minhyuk and Jooheon is well received, and they have tons of fun doing it. They’d worked in a few tumbling tricks, in one section tossing Minhyuk into a flip that had the audience gasping and applauding when he landed easily and seamlessly spun into the next move. When it’s over, the audience reacts well, and Jungkook can see that Yoongi and Hobi are struggling to pin Taehyung, so he exits the stage laughing._ _

__The next group number also goes well. It’s more contemporary, compared to the hip hop mood of the opening number, and Jungkook had loved the feeling of mastering a new type of dance when he learned the routine. Jimin is the star of it, of course. Even when he’s doing the exact same moves at the exact same time as everyone else, he just has that something that takes him to the next level. His body lines are insane, and he controls every part of his body precisely to achieve that. Jungkook knows Jimin’s earned it through hours and hours of relentless training, and it gives him hope that if he keeps working hard, he’ll be able to keep improving, too._ _

__He rushes off the stage when it’s done, and hurries to change into his black costume for So Far Away, while Jimin is dressing in all white._ _

__Back in the wings, Jungkook breathes deep and slow, once again running the choreo in his head. They’d been given the honor of the last spot before the finale, and Jungkook is thrilled, in spite of the pressure. They’ve practiced enough that the piece feels familiar, comfortable, but not overdone. They’re ready._ _

__The group performing finishes to applause and exits on the other side. Jimin grabs Jungkook’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze. “We got this.”_ _

__“We got this,” Jungkook affirms. And then they take the stage._ _

__As the opening strains of the music begin, Jungkook takes one more breath and _feels_ his body. He is strong. His body is his tool and will exactly what he wants it to do, exactly how he wants it to do it and exactly when he wants it to do it. He is in control of every muscle, every motion, every expression. Now is not the time for holding back. His cue hits, and Jungkook dances with every molecule in him._ _

__When you practice until your feet bleed, repeat the each move over and over and over again until you could do it in your sleep, when you’ve poured yourself into every single one of those seconds until you feel like you cannot live if you cannot do that dance, when the time comes to show it to an audience, let it out of your body and into the world, your blood sings, your heart soars, and you can’t tell where you stop and the dance begins. That is why Jungkook dances. And that is how he dances now._ _

__They are one with the music and with each other. It’s magic._ _

__And then, it’s over._ _

__They’re folded around each other, not touching, but so close there’s barely a breath between them. Jungkook is practically panting, and he can hear Jimin, panting in time with him in the silence of the auditorium._ _

__The applause hits them like a wave. As they stand to face the front, Taehyung is screaming his head off, the glitter from the sign flying everywhere as he shakes it, and the rest of their group is on their feet, the entire audience behind them giving them a standing ovation._ _

__And Yoongi. His mouth is slightly open in surprise at what he’s just seen. Once again he meets Jungkook’s gaze, and his expression totally changes, the heat in his eyes burning. Jungkook feels short of breath in an entirely different way now. Yoongi looks like-- looks like--_ _

__Jimin leans over and whispers in his ear. “Yoongi looks like he wants to eat you alive.”_ _

__Only the fact that they’re on stage in front of a hundred people prevents Jungkook from hitting Jimin. But he’s not wrong._ _

__They still have the finale to perform. Jungkook is high on adrenaline and satisfaction, so it flies by in a blur. He’s pretty sure he does okay, but by the end, he can’t actually remember what he just did._ _

__He and Jimin take their curtain call together, hands gripped so tight their knuckles are white, once again blown away by the cheering of the crowd. As they’re exiting the stage, Jimin jumps on Jungkook’s back and he runs and spins them back to the dressing room._ _

__It’s chaotic inside, everyone congratulating everyone else, rehashing their numbers and cooling down, volume high from excitement and adrenaline. Jungkook downs a bottle of water and actively participates, distributing compliments to everyone around him. The praise back from his peers makes him uncomfortable, but at least he knows he’s worked for it, which somehow takes the edge off._ _

__He changes back into his street clothes and after a glance at the packed sinks, decides to not to take off whatever makeup he hasn’t already sweated off._ _

__Jimin’s nearly ready, fussing with his hair._ _

__“It looks great, Jimin. Hobi’s going to want to do all sorts of depraved things with you when he sees you. Now let’s go,” Jungkook says, out of patience. He pulls him into the hall and starts toward the exit, but slows down as soon as he realizes they’re alone._ _

__“Chim, before we get out there, I just want to thank you,” Jungkook says, keeping his eyes trained on the worn floor of the hallway as they walk. “Dancing with you was just. Really amazing and I’m grateful you took a chance on me...not only for the dancing.”_ _

__“Aw, that’s so sweet, AAB. It’s like you’re a real boy,” Jimin coos. “And it was my complete pleasure to dance with you and be friends with you. You’re pretty awesome. Everyone thinks so, especially HAG- I mean Yoongi.”_ _

__“HAG isn’t Yoongi, asshole,” Jungkook says automatically. “But. Do you really think Yoongi likes me?”_ _

__“Jungkook.” Jimin grabs Jungkook’s arm and pulls him to a stop facing him, hands on his shoulders as he looks him right in the eye. “When Yoongi looks at you, hearts fly out of his eyes. He talks about you all the time and doesn’t even realize it. After So Far Away, I nearly got burned from how he looked at you. Trust me. He likes you. I know it, Hobi knows it, Joon, Jin, and Tae know it. And you know it too, right?”_ _

__Jungkook buries his face in his hands. Jimin’s right. Jungkook does know it. But it’s big and scary and unknown and he doesn’t want to think about it now. “Stop,” he whines._ _

__“It’s going to be okay. Trust me,” says Jimin. “Now let’s go meet our adoring public.”_ _

__When they open the door to the lobby, Jimin gets pulled through by Taehyung and passed into Hobi’s waiting embrace. Jungkook finds himself in Tae’s overexcited arms. Thankfully, the sign is nowhere in sight so Jungkook is safe from flying glitter, if not from glitter transfer from Tae._ _

__“You were incredible! All your dances were great - I loved the flip - but even though I’ve seen So Far Away a million times, it looked entirely different and amazing on stage!” he yells in Jungkook’s ear._ _

__Over Tae’s shoulder, Namjoon is smiling at them, holding two massive bouquets of flowers. At Jungkook’s pained expression, he pulls Jungkook gently away from Taehyung._ _

__“Hey, give the rest of us a chance,” Namjoon protests, giving Jungkook a one-armed hug in deference to the flowers._ _

__“Congratulations! You were outstanding! These are for you from all of us,” he says, presenting Jungkook with one of the bouquets. “Jin and Yoongi went ahead to the cafe to set up dinner. They were super impressed with your dance. Especially Yoongi.”_ _

__Jungkook stammers out his thanks, ignoring the comment about Yoongi because he’s a little choked up. His parents couldn’t ever make the trek from Busan to see him perform, and since Jungkook had never really had friends before, he never had anyone waiting for him after a show, let alone friends close enough to bring him flowers. Something must show on his face, because Namjoon puts a warm hand on his shoulder but turns away to talk to Jimin and give him the other bouquet._ _

__Jungkook hides his head behind the floral arrangement, pretending he’s smelling them, not sniffing away tears. When he looks up, there’s a group of three students whispering and looking their way. The group walks towards them, and when they’re a few feet away, the two girls push the guy towards Namjoon and he taps Namjoon on the shoulder. Namjoon turns around to talk to the guy for a minute, but Jungkook can’t hear their conversation over the noise of the room. Jungkook’s eyes widen as the guy holds out paper and pen to Namjoon, who looks furtively around before taking them quickly, writing something down, and then hastily shoving them back to the guy._ _

__Did Namjoon just give some guy his number? Would he do that to Jin?_ _

__As soon as Namjoon rejoins them, Jungkook blurts out, “Namjoon, what was that about?”_ _

__Hobi, Jimin, and Tae all freeze for an instant._ _

__Namjoon looks a little uneasy, but hides it with a smile. “What was what about?”_ _

__“That guy. You just wrote something down and gave it to him.”_ _

__Namjoon laughs, sounding a bit off. “He wanted to know, uh, where I got my shirt so I wrote down the website for him.”_ _

__Namjoon is wearing a red button down shirt that kind of looks like a handkerchief. Jungkook honestly can’t figure out why anyone would want to wear it, but clearly enough people did if it was being sold._ _

__And now he feels like an idiot. “Sorry I’m such a weirdo,” he mutters into the flowers._ _

__“You’re not a weirdo. At least not about that. Namjoon’s shirt is ugly. That guy’s the actual weirdo for wanting one,” Tae says cheerfully. “Now let’s go eat. I’m starving and I didn’t just dance a lot. The two of you must be ravenous.”_ _

__“Food!” Jimin says._ _

__Hobi laughs. “Let’s go get my baby some food.”_ _

__It takes them a couple of minutes to make their way to the door, Jimin and Jungkook getting repeatedly stopped by strangers complimenting their So Far Away performance, but eventually they make it into the crisp night air and to Hobi’s car._ _

__When they arrive at Brewed Awakenings, the Closed sign is facing out, a handwritten note reading “Closed for a Private Event” taped to the door. Jin sees them through the top of the windows, the bottom shuttered against the night, and comes to let them in. There’s a group of kids huddled across the street in front of the convenience store, their chatter seeming to get louder when Jin gets to the door, but then Jungkook and his friends are piling out of the cold and into the warmth and quiet of the cafe. Jin locks up behind them and collects their coats, dumping them in an empty booth, before pulling first Jungkook and then Jimin into huge hugs._ _

__“I’m so proud of you both. That dance. It was...breathtaking. Just. You both worked so hard for this, and it was amazing!”_ _

__“So proud,” Hobi echoes, drawing Jimin close and kissing him intensely enough that Jungkook, who’s grown used to their affection, averts his eyes. Which land on Yoongi, who’s coming from the direction of the bathroom._ _

__Yoongi smiles at him, soft and open, and Jungkook goes to meet him, stopping just inside the hallway._ _

__“Hi, Kookie,” Yoongi says quietly, smiling so big it looks like it’s hurting his cheeks._ _

__“Hi, Yoongi,” Jungkook says back through his own giant grin._ _

__“When I wrote So Far Away, I never ever could have even imagined it being danced to the way you and Jimin danced tonight.”_ _

__“You wrote it?! Of course you did. I don’t know why I didn’t recognize your voice.” Jungkook says, feeling a little dumb._ _

__Yoongi reaches out one hand to gently cup Jungkook’s face, moving until their chests are practically touching. “It’s okay, Jungkook. It doesn’t matter. When I saw you dancing like that. To my music…”_ _

__His expression is so full of awe and affection that even though Jungkook feels like his heart is pounding loud enough for Yoongi to hear, for once his thoughts of how inadequate and awkward and inept he is are silenced._ _

__“Yeah?” Jungkook exhales, tilting his head down, tentatively wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s waist to pull him until they’re pressed together, Yoongi fitting perfectly against him._ _

__Yoongi sighs and Jungkook can feel his hot breath on his lips. “Yeah,” Yoongi says, moving his other hand to Jungkook’s neck._ _

__Yoongi’s lips are soft and a little chapped, and when he nips at Jungkook’s lower lip so he can slip his tongue against Jungkook’s, he tastes faintly of coffee. Jungkook lets his fingers slide under Yoongi’s shirt to stroke the soft skin above his jeans and Yoongi’s hand tightens in his hair in response._ _

__“THEY’RE FINALLY KISSING!” Hobi practically shrieks from the other room, startling them apart. “I WIN THE POOL, SUCKAS!”_ _

__“Fuck off,” Yoongi says loud enough for everyone to hear. “I don’t care how big the pool is, you’re using it to take all of us out for dinner.”_ _

__“But-”_ _

__“Guys,” Jin interrupts. “Dinner’s ready, if you’d like to come join us.”_ _

__This is the best night of Jungkook’s life. The Showcase went so well, and Yoongi likes him back. Yoongi kissed him and wants to kiss him more. Jungkook knows his face is broadcasting how giddy and excited he is right now, and for once, he doesn’t want to hide it. They’re his friends and they want him to be happy, and he and Yoongi make each other happy. They care, and because they care, they’re going to tease the shit out of them. And that’s okay._ _

__Yoongi gives him a chaste kiss before stepping away. He finds Jungkook’s hand and laces their fingers together to lead him to the table._ _

__Jungkook plants his feet a little, bringing Yoongi to a stop. “Do we have to? They’re going to be mean.”_ _

__“It’s okay. I got this,” Yoongi says. He goes up on tiptoe to kiss Jungkook one more time. “Trust me.”_ _

__Jungkook lets himself be led, and once they’re in view of the room, he’s getting the second standing ovation of the evening. Jungkook’s face is on fire, though his cheeks are starting to hurt a little from how much he’s smiling. Yoongi bows theatrically a couple of times, still hanging onto Jungkook’s hand. “Thank you, thank you for this honor. I’d like to thank Jimin and Taehyung for bringing Jungkook into our circle, myself for writing So Far Away, and Hobi for creating that incredible choreography. I’m so happy to win at being Jungkook’s boyfriend.”_ _

__His voice hardens and he glares at each of them in turn. “And if you give him too hard a time and make him uncomfortable, I’ll kick all your asses.”_ _

__Jungkook didn’t think he could beam harder. Yoongi’s his boyfriend._ _

__They settle in to eat the delicious meal Jin’s cooked for them, and conversation is light and easy. Jungkook is actually ravenous, so he’s content to stuff his face and listen. Eventually he slows down, and Hobi says quietly to him, “So. Yoongi’s HAG, right?”_ _

__Jungkook goes red so fast, it’s worse than it was earlier._ _

__“I’m what now?” Yoongi says from his other side._ _

__“HAG,” Hobi answers cheerfully. “Jungkook told Jimin and Tae that there’s a hot abs guy, HAG, at the gym that he worked out with sometimes. That’s you.” He turns to Jungkook. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. Yoongi called you Muscle Bunny for a long time.”_ _

__Yoongi reaches past Jungkook and slaps the back of Hobi’s head. “You’re a terrible friend. Terr-i-ble. Namjoon’s my only best friend now, you secret-spiller!”_ _

__“Aw, no. I’m your best friend, too,” Hobi whines._ _

__“Nope,” Yoongi says. “Just Namjoon.”_ _

__Namjoon grins. “Sorry, Hobi. But maybe if you’re on good behavior, I can convince Yoongi to take you back.”_ _

__Jimin kisses Hobi’s cheek.“Sweetie, I love you, but you bring these things on yourself. You’re a good friend, so keep the secrets to yourself and I’m sure you can earn your best friend status back.”_ _

__“Yeah, you can, but you’re going to have to work for it,” Yoongi admonishes._ _

__Hobi groans, then smirks. “Okay, HAG, whatever you say.”_ _

__“Oh, babe,” Jimin buries his face in his hands. “That is not the way to do it.”_ _

__***_ _

__It’s Bangtan Bomb night, aka First Music Concert Night, and Jungkook is pretty excited. Finals ended earlier in the day, Jungkook got in an excellent workout after he finished even though Yoongi couldn’t meet him, he squeezed in a nap afterwards, and he can stay out as late as he wants because he can sleep as late as he wants in the morning._ _

__His phone buzzes with a text from Jin letting him know he’s downstairs. He grabs his leather jacket and shoves his feet in his Docs and takes a final look in the mirror at the outfit Jimin and Tae picked for him - black vee-neck tucked in, his ripped black skinny jeans with a plain black leather belt, black eyeliner, black gauges in his two bottom earring holes, and small silver hoops in the other six - grabs his keys, and heads out._ _

__Jin and Jimin are in the front, so Jungkook slides in the back with Tae and lets the conversation kind of wash over him. He thinks about his eleven-year-old self vowing to keep himself in the dark about all musicians. He thinks about listening to Jin and being able to identify the strengths and weaknesses in the music even though he really, really likes Jin. He thinks about what it means to use music to deliver a meaningful message and to use whatever advantages you can to help that music gets heard. And he thinks about Yoongi’s voice on So Far Away. Then he just thinks about Yoongi._ _

__The show is in Gangnam, and parking is scarce, but Jin drives past the long line of people waiting to get in and pulls up to the venue lot. He gives the guard his name and shows him something, and they’re waved in. Jin and Jimin lead the way to the back entrance of the club, and Jin checks in with the guard there who also waves them in._ _

__As Jungkook follows his friends weaving their way to the front of house, the picture he’s been putting together in head since the dinner after the Showcase gets sharper and sharper. Jungkook knows he’s not the smartest guy, not the most observant, but when he decides to pay attention, he’s actually pretty good at solving puzzles. And while he could easily confirm with a quick google search on his phone the suspicions he’s had since Yoongi told him So Far Away was his, he’d decided not to._ _

__The venue is large, bars along the two walls adjacent to the stage. There’s a raised area along the wall between one of the bars and the stage, and Jin steers them there. Once again he gives his name, and up they go after giving their coats to a second man who takes them away, settling themselves at the table closest to the stage. A moment later and a waitress appears to take their order and then disappears to fill it._ _

__The music is loud, and the club is slowly filling. Jimin, Jin, and Tae are talking, but Jungkook is content to people-watch for now, noting there’s no sign of Yoongi, Hobi, or Namjoon even though they said they’d be there._ _

__He’s interrupted by the waitress, returning with soju, beer, and soda. Once she’s gone, Jungkook rejoins the conversation. Jin pours them each a small glass of soju, and Jimin lifts his in a toast. “To the end of finals!”_ _

__Jin rolls his eyes, but dutifully repeats “To the end of finals!” with Jungkook and Taehyung._ _

__Jimin downs his like a shot. “Jin, if you don’t like it, come up with a better one.”_ _

__Jungkook elects to sip like Jin and Tae, so as soon as Jimin has refilled his glass, Jin offers, “To live music!”_ _

__“To live music!” they repeat and drink._ _

__“My turn,” says Taehyung. “To true friends!”_ _

__“To true friends!”_ _

__“Your turn, AAB.” Tae says._ _

__“Um. To seeing the light?”_ _

__“To seeing the light.”_ _

__“What, exactly, do you mean by that?” Jin asks after Jungkook has drained his glass._ _

__“Seeing the light means understanding something,” Jungkook explains, purposefully playing oblivious._ _

__Jin laughs. “What do you understand?”_ _

__Jimin and Taehyung lean in to hear Jungkook’s answer._ _

__“I understand...that just because I like a performer as a person, that doesn’t mean that I can’t keep my objectivity about their music.”_ _

__“Woohoo! I see concerts in our future!” Taehyung crows._ _

__“So do I,” says Jungkook dryly. “Probably even within the next 30 minutes or so.”_ _

__Jimin tosses the soju cap at him while Jim laughs squeakily and slaps his thigh._ _

__Jimin and Jin split the remaining soju between them, Tae opting for soda, but Jungkook switches to nurse a beer. He wants to be clear-headed for the show. After the open mic night, he definitely has a better understanding of why live music is so popular, but this is an entirely different beast. The club is packed, the crowd jostling for position close to the stage. The room is pulsing with anticipation, and Jungkook can’t even imagine what it’s going to feel like when Bangtan Bomb takes the stage. He knew they were popular, but he hadn’t realized what that translated to in the real world until now._ _

__Jungkook keeps half an ear on the conversation, but the people-watching is so fascinating that he keeps losing the thread. Most of the people around him appear to be in their twenties, standing around in small circles. There are quite a few couples, too - made of 2 boys, 2 girls, or traditional. There are people of every shape and size, and he’s overheard two different conversations, one from a mixed group and one from 3 gay couples, but both sharing how much it’s meant to them to have Bangtan’s music, and to have successful musicians who are out._ _

__Jungkook also notices the stares, which he now knows he hasn’t been imagining, and even a couple of cell phone pointed in their direction, one subtle, one not so much, but now at least he’s pretty sure he knows why._ _

__“Hey, earth to AAB, are you still with us?” Taehyung asks, pulling Jungkook’s attention back to his friends._ _

__“I’m here. Just. You know. Taking it all in.”_ _

__Jin nods. “Are you excited for the show?”_ _

__“Obviously,” Jimin says, putting a hand on Jungkook’s knee to stop it from bouncing._ _

__Jungkook laughs. “I really am. The show hasn’t even started and the energy in here is already crazy.”_ _

__A guy with an earpiece interrupts them then. “The show’s about to start. Do you want to go to the barrier?”_ _

__Taehyung jumps up, pulling on Jungkook’s hand. “Yes, thank you,” he says, tugging a little like he could make Jungkook move more quickly._ _

__“Wait a sec,” Jin says, “before you go, you each need one of these in case we get separated.” He slips a lanyard with a plastic card hanging from it over each of their heads. Jungkook reads his as they all follow the man back onto the floor. It’s an all access backstage pass._ _

__There’s a clear path left as an aisle and their guide leads them down it to a roped-off area on the left of center stage. It’s just enough room for the four of them to stand shoulder to shoulder at the divider that separates the dance floor from the performance area._ _

__Almost as soon as Jungkook’s squeezed in between Tae and Jimin, Jin on Tae’s other side, the lights dim and the crowd goes nuts, screaming and clapping. A drumbeat starts soft and slow, gradually building up speed and volume. Jungkook bounces in time. Tae wraps his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder and whisper-shouts in his ear to be heard, “When did you figure it out?”_ _

__Jungkook grins. “The night Yoongi told me So Far Away was his, most of the pieces fell into place after I got home.”_ _

__“You weren’t mad that we didn’t tell you?” Tae asks._ _

__“Not mad. I was hurt that you guys didn’t trust me, and I felt a little dumb. But then Yoongi texted me to tell me he missed me, even though we hadn’t even been apart for an hour, and that he was so happy I’m his boyfriend because I get the real him. The _real him_ , Tae. How could I feel hurt after that?_ _

__“And when I checked the rest of my messages, you and Jimin were flooding our group chat teasing me about how long it took for Yoongi and me to get together, Jin and Namjoon had sent a ridiculous congratulations selca. And there were 12 messages from Hobi about the Showcase,” Jungkook says._ _

__Tae smiles. “What can I say. You’re stuck with all of us now. And we don’t shake off easily.”_ _

__“Yeah, I kind of realized that. You guys would never try to make me feel dumb, and I have all your personal phone numbers, so you all must trust me. The only one that made sense to not tell me was that you were respecting my stupid 11-year-old self’s stupid decision about music, so…”_ _

__Taehyung squeezes him gently in response, the room getting even louder and making any conversation impossible._ _

__And just when the excitement and anticipation seem to hit their peak, the bass drops, the lights go up, and Bangtan Bomb is right in front of his face. The room gets impossibly louder._ _

__Jungkook’s smile gets impossibly bigger. Suga, in tight ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with a neckline so stretched out it displays his collarbones, crosses right in front of him, pausing only long enough to stare in his eyes, flashing that look of heat Yoongi always seems to have lately when he’s with Jungkook, and wink. Right. At. Him, a pause so brief it might not have been noticeable if it wasn’t Suga on stage at a packed show. He can feel Tae and Chim laughing at him, and Jin’s distinctive laugh is audible, too. Jungkook spares a brief thought to how long it’s going to take until a video clip of it shows up online, but then RM, or rather Namjoon, is launching into the first verse, and Jungkook is screaming the words back to him, jumping along with his friends, and almost, almost regretting all the years he could have been doing this._ _

__But only almost, because he’s pretty sure if he’d known who Yoongi was at the gym that first day, Jungkook would have been, and stayed, just another fanboy. Instead, Yoongi is his _boyfriend_ , and Jungkook can’t regret anything that led to that._ _

__The show is electrifying. Jungkook’s skin is buzzing as the music flows through him, all the more so during Yoongi’s parts. Hobi, Namjoon, and Yoongi take turns introducing songs, bantering back and forth and teasing each other, and often share with the audience the context in which a song was written. They’re magnetic performers and Jungkook can’t take his eyes off them, not even when Hobi blows Jimin a kiss and Namjoon dedicates a song to Jin._ _

__By the time the set finishes, Jungkook is soaked from dancing, his throat hurts from how much he’s been screaming, and his cheeks hurt from how hard and how long he’s been smiling. When Bangtan leaves the stage before the encore, Jungkook turns around to watch the cheering crowd, their power almost overwhelming._ _

__“C’mon. Let’s go watch the encore from backstage!” Jimin yells._ _

__Jin leans over the barrier and waves at a guard, who comes over and lets them slip through._ _

__There’s a woman by the entrance to the back of the house who’s wearing an earpiece and holding a clipboard. She checks their passes, then leads them through the door to the hallway next to the stage, where Namjoon, Hobi, and Yoongi are gulping water and toweling off._ _

__Hobi sees them first and sends a gigantic grin their way. “Hi! AAB, were you surprised?”_ _

__Jungkook laughs and shakes his head, Tae jumping in with, “He figured it out after Showcase.”_ _

__“I did guess after Showcase, but I didn’t try to confirm it. I knew I’d find out tonight one way or the other. You guys are killing it!”_ _

__“Thank you. We gotta go back out,” Namjoon says, opening the door back to the stage. “Cmon up and watch.”_ _

__Yoongi stops in front of him, taking his hand as they walk up. “We’re okay?” he asks softly._ _

__Jungkook tightens his grip on Yoongi’s hand, pulling him around to give him a quick kiss. “Never better. Now go do the encore. We’ll have plenty of time to talk after.”_ _

__Jungkook, Jimin, Tae, and Jin cluster on the side so they can all see._ _

__From the stage Hobi says, “Hey, RM, do you think our friends here tonight would like to hear something new?_ _

__The audience roars and Jungkook can see the sea of people bouncing with excitement._ _

__“I guess we could do that,” RM replies. “What do you think, Suga?”_ _

__Suga smirks. “Let’s ask them. Friends, do you want to hear something brand new?”_ _

__

__They send back a wall of cheers._ _

__“I said, do you want to hear something brand new?” Suga shouts._ _

__The wave of noise gets impossibly louder._ _

__“This is called DDaeng!” Hobi announces, over the plucking of strings of what sounds like a zither to Jungkook, before RM jumps in with the chorus._ _

__Yoongi had played part of this song for Jungkook when they met to work on Jungkook’s project, and their discussion about it had lead to Yoongi making a little tweak. So when Yoongi delivers the part they worked on live, to a screaming audience who inhales it, Jungkook closes his eyes and for once just lets himself feel the mess of pride, elation, affection, euphoria so astounding that his heart aches in the best possible way. He savors this moment, here on the edge of the stage with his best friends, his people, his found family. He wants to capture it all, condense it into something substantial he can keep close at hand, to revisit with joy, to bring him comfort and renew his strength whenever he needs it._ _

__He joins his friends dancing around, being carried by the music, and when it’s over and the thunderous applause finally ends, Yoongi is there. He’s sweaty, smiling, and so so soft for Jungkook, which is just perfect, because Jungkook is so so soft for him._ _

__Yoongi’s barely handed off his mic before Jungkook grabs Yoongi’s shirt and pulls him close, bending to whisper, “You are so talented and so beautiful and your fucking collarbones have been driving me crazy since the second you walked on stage.”_ _

__He leans over to lick the salt off Yoongi’s skin, one delicate swipe that starts at his clavicle and ends behind his ear before meeting his lips in a searing kiss. He releases Yoongi’s shirt and wraps his arm around Yoongi’s waist, holding him flush in an echo of their first kiss. Yoongi meets his mouth eagerly, wrapping both arms around his neck like he needs to get even closer than they already are._ _

__They’re interrupted by a throat clearing loudy. Hobi looks apologetic. “Sorry to break it up, but we need to move out of the way. Let’s go back to the green room, eh?”_ _

__

__Yoongi buries his face in Jungkook’s neck, and Jungkook bends his knees a little so he can reach Yoongi’s legs and picks him up. Jungkook’s pretty sure he regularly lifts more than Yoongi weighs, so he heads for the stairs, hiking Yoongi up a little to hold him more securely._ _

__“Oh my god,” Jin says, “Yoongi finally found someone to carry him around everywhere. He never has to move again. No wonder AAB is perfect for him!”_ _

__Everyone cracks up, and Yoongi grumbles and lifts both middle fingers from behind Jungkook’s neck._ _

__Jungkook still carries him to the green room._ _

__He puts him down when they get inside so Yoongi can get more water and towel off. There’s bar snacks and drinks set out on a table, but Yoongi leads Jungkook to sit in an unoccupied corner of the room._ _

__“I know I asked before, but I just have to be sure. Are you mad I didn’t tell you who I was?” Yoongi’s voice sounds tight and there are lines between his eyes._ _

__Jungkook takes Yoongi’s hands in his and leans forwards until their foreheads are practically touching. “I’m really, really not,” he says softly. “But if it will make you feel better, explain.”_ _

__“It’s just, it’s not often that I run into someone around our age who doesn’t know Bangtan Bomb. So when guys talk to me I can’t tell if they’re talking to me, Min Yoongi, or Suga.”_ _

__Jungkook nods._ _

__“I noticed you at the gym before that day, did you know that?” Yoongi continues._ _

__“I did not.”_ _

__“Have you seen you?” Yoongi asks with slight disbelief. “Do you not own a mirror? Kookie, you’re so cute, and your body is something else.”_ _

__Jungkook can feel his cheeks heating._ _

__Yoongi continues. “Of course I noticed you. And then you said the thing about being an idol, and for a second I thought you were trying to tell me you knew I’m in Bangtan Bomb, but then I realized you really didn’t have a clue. You had no idea.”_ _

__Jungkook would be mortified, except this is _Yoongi, who for some inexplicable reason thinks Jungkook is good enough for him. And he really can’t get any redder than he already is, in spite of his embarrassment when he thinks about that day.  
Yoongi kisses his cheek. “Since I’m coming clean here, I feel like I have to confess that it wasn’t coincidental that day I asked you to spot me. I’d been thinking about it for a while. And you were such a stuttering mess one minute and then so confident the next. It was charming.”__ _

___Jungkook wants to bury his flaming face in his hands, but Yoongi holds them tighter when Jungkook tries to pull away, pulling him a little so he can kiss Jungkook lightly._ _ _

___“And then,” Yoongi says, “Hobi showed me the So Far Away practice video, and I was blown away by your talent. When we kept seeing each other at the gym, you didn’t seem to mind talking to me, and I certainly enjoyed talking to you.”_ _ _

___“I did, too.” says Jungkook with a nod._ _ _

___Yoongi kisses him again. “I was also super impressed with your music knowledge, and by how passionate you are about it. That night at the noraebang, I wasn’t going to go. But then I realized you were going to be there, so I changed my plans so I could be there.”_ _ _

___“Really? For me?” Jungkook asks._ _ _

___“Really. And that night I kept thinking you were going to find us out. And I couldn’t stop wondering if you’d sell the story once you found out. Because you could probably making a lot of money that way…”_ _ _

___“I would never,” Jungkook interrupted._ _ _

___“I know that now, baby. Jimin and Tae told us that you didn’t know who we were, and we all made sure to choose non-rap songs so you wouldn’t recognize our voices, but you were such an adorable awkward bunny._ _ _

___“And the more time we spent together, the more I felt like I was lying to you. Tae told me you’d figure it out, and you’d understand why, and I want that to be true more than anything.” Yoongi finishes._ _ _

___Jungkook kisses Yoongi again, a little to reassure him, but mostly just because he can. “But you didn’t really lie to me. Your name is Min Yoongi. You do make music, just like you told me. So do Namjoon and Hobi. You just do it on a bigger scale than I originally thought. I do kind of feel like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner, and I owe poor Sejun such an apology because I flat-out lied to him about dancing with JHope, even if I didn’t know it was Hobi at the time._ _ _

___“But I understand why you weren’t upfront front the start, and I have no one but myself to blame for not realizing the truth earlier. All the clues were obvious the minute I paid attention to them. So that’s on me. And how can I be mad that you were protecting yourself? That’d make me a pretty terrible boyfriend. As far as I’m concerned, we’re all good. Do you feel better now?” Jungkook ask, bringing their mouths almost together again._ _ _

___“I do. You’re kind of amazing, Kookie. I hope you know that,” Yoongi says before closing the space between them._ _ _

___Because their friends are the worst, Tae comes over a minute later, looming over them until they break apart. “Can I help you with something?” Yoongi asks._ _ _

___“Yep,” Tae says, wiggling between them to settle down on Jungkook’s lap. “I need to know when you’re going to release ‘Ddaeng’ and I also need to hang out with my AAB and AABGBF.”_ _ _

___Yoongi’s mouth twists. “Do I want to know what the last one stands for?”_ _ _

___“Also, it’s kind of long,” adds Jungkook._ _ _

___Tae looks smug. “It’s shorter than Adorable Awkward Bunny’s Grumpy Boyfriend.”_ _ _

___“Yah,” Yoongi says, punching Tae’s arm._ _ _

___“But not entirely wrong, either,” says Jungkook with a laugh._ _ _

___Tae cuddles in. “That’s why you’re my favorite.”_ _ _

___Jungkook wraps one arm around Tae and finds Yoongi’s hand with his other. Yoongi and Tae are trading good natured insults back and forth. Jimin, Hobi, Namjoon and Jin are close by talking, and when Jin says something, Hobi puts his arm up to catch Jimin as he laughs so hard he falls into Hobi._ _ _

___The warm feeling from before is back, making a home in his heart. Jungkook is surrounded by his favorite people, who push him, challenge him, and support him no matter what. Yoongi’s thumb strokes Jungkook’s hand. Yoongi catches his eye, and sends him a look full of so much affection._ _ _

___He can’t believe that this is his life now, that he gets to have this, but he does._ _ _

___So he leans back and enjoys it._ _ _


End file.
